Jetzt oder nie
by Moonshine5
Summary: Lucas trifft einen Menschen, der sein Leben verändern könnte.
1. Default Chapter

Die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern den Filmemachern. Ich verdiene leider kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Obwohl ich es gut gebrauchen kann, weil ich chronisch pleite bin. g  
  
Anmerkung I:  
  
Ich habe es endlich geschafft und dieses Kapitel nach nun ungefähr einem halben Jahr fertig bekommen. Die komplette Geschichte soll aus längeren Kapiteln bestehe, als wie man es von mir gewohnt ist. Ich Hoffe es gefällt euch. Mit diesem Kapitel verabschiede ich mich auch gleich in den Urlaub ( neue Geisteskraft tanken, damit ich wieder kräftig schreiben kann. Bin erst ab dem 14.08.2004 wieder erreichbar.  
  
Die Geschichte spielt in der 2. Staffel von SeaQuest. Allerdings sind auch Personen der 1. Staffel mit dabei.  
  
Das wird keine Liebesgeschichte auch wenn mein Summary sich etwas komisch anhört. Ich kann auch schon verraten, dass die Person, die Lucas trifft nicht weiblich ist.  
  
Ein Teil dieser Geschichte handelt auch von dem Verhältnis zwischen Kristin und Nathan. Ich habe es jetzt so dargestellt, dass die beiden vor der Mannschaft verstecken, wie gut sie sich wirklich verstehen. Immer wenn ein Crewmitglied in der Nähe ist sprechen sie sich mit 'sie' an und versuchen zu wirken, als ob sie nur ein berufliches Verhältnis hätten. Doch wenn sie allein sind, zeigt sich erst ihr wahres Verhalten. Der einzige, der davon weiß ist Lucas, denn die beiden wurden mal von ihm erwischt und eine Ausrede hätte da nichts mehr geholfen. (So was war ja auch mal in SeaQuest zu sehen.) Das einige aus der Crew schon etwas ahnen wissen die beiden nicht. (Ich weiß, ich hacke da immer wieder drauf rum, aber das macht einfach irgendwie Spaß. Dieses ganze Versteckspielen. Das müsst ihr jetzt mal ertragen. Sorry!)  
  
Ich hab es in dieser Geschichte mal so gemacht, dass Noyce noch immer Admiral ist und sich größtenteils in New Cape Quest aufhält. Ich weiß, dank Yury, dass das so nicht richtig ist, aber für meine Geschichte ist es wichtig und deshalb ignorier ich Yury's Aussagen mal gepflegt. g Sorry  
  
Vielen Dank an Yury, die mir meine unzähligen Fragen beantwortet hat und mir damit geholfen hat einige Fehler aus dieser Geschichte zu bekommen (ich hoffe es sind keine mehr drin). Allerdings hat sie mir auch viele ratlose Minuten beschert, in denen ich nicht wusste, ob es mit der Geschichte überhaupt noch klappt, weil ich Fehler in einigen Hauptteilen der Geschichte hatte und nicht wusste wie ich diese revidieren sollte. Aber es hat ja doch noch alles geklappt.  
  
Vielen Dank auch an alle die mir nicht noch mehr Ideen meiner Gesichte geklaut haben. kuckt böse auf Yury und Samusa War schon kurz davor das komplette Kapitel wegzuschmeißen, aber da ihr euch doch noch zurückgehalten habt hab ich mich um entschieden. g  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Jetzt oder Nie  
  
Kapitel 1 Computer und andere Probleme  
  
Captain Bridger saß auf einem Stuhl in seiner Kabine und hatte die Beine aufs Bett gelegt. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Buch über Meeresbiologie auf das er sich seit einiger Zeit zu konzentrieren versuchte. Ab und zu schweifte sein Blick in die Ferne und er starrte in die Leere. Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm und er drang tiefer in seine Gedanken ein.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Commander Ford ging im schnellen Schritt den Gang der SeaQuest entlang. Vor der Kabine des Captains blieb er abrupt stehen. Schnell schloss er denn obersten Knopf seiner dunkelblauen Uniform bevor er die Tür öffnete. Der Captain saß vor ihm in einem Stuhl als er sagte: „Captain wir haben ein Problem."Doch der Captain reagierte nicht. Ford tat noch einen Schritt in die Richtung des Captains und hockte sich vor ihn hin. Nun konnte er ihm direkt in die Augen schauen, doch der Captain schien immer noch nicht gemerkt zu haben das Ford da war. Er schien einfach durch in durch zu sehen. Der Commander legte Bridger eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Captain? Alles ok?"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr der Captain hoch als ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. Wie ist Ford denn hier reingekommen? Der Captain hatte nicht gemerkt wie sein Commander das Zimmer betreten hatte. Verwundert sah er ihn an doch er bekam nur einen fragenden Blick als Antwort. Hatte er Commander etwas zu ihm gesagt? Er wusste es nicht.  
  
„Captain? Hören sie mich?"Wollte Ford nun wissen. Als der Captain sich endlich aus seiner Traumwelt herausgerissen hatte setzte er zu einer Antwort an. „Ja, Commander. Was gibt es denn?"  
  
„Ist alles ok bei ihnen?"  
  
„Ja, ja ich war nur grad....abgelenkt."  
  
„Sir wir brauchen ihre Hilfe auf der Brücke. Alle Computer spielen völlig verrückt. Nichts geht mehr richtig."  
  
„Dann lassen sie uns gehen."Bridger stand von seinem Stuhl auf und folgte Ford zur Brücke. An Lucas Kabine blieb er stehen. „Ich denke wir können Lucas bei der Sache gut gebrauchen. Ich geh ihn gleich mal fragen."Gerade klopfte er an die Tür seines Computergenies als Ford ihm antwortete: „Gute Idee. Ich geh schon mal vor."Eilig rannte Ford zur Brücke zurück. Ich frag mich was mit dem Captain los ist. Komisch das er vorhin so abwesend war. Ich glaub ich werd ihn später mal darauf ansprechen, aber erst müssen wir das Problem mit denn Computern lösen. Hoffentlich kann Lucas wirklich helfen. Commander Ford verschnellte seinen Schritt noch einmal.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Hoffentlich hat der Commander nichts gemerkt. Und wenn denn hat er es bestimmt wieder vergessen. Schließlich haben wir andere Probleme. Schon zum 2. Mal klopfte Bridger nun an Lucas Tür. Komisch das Lucas nicht antwortet. Ist er vielleicht gar nicht auf seinem Zimmer? Ich glaub ich geh einfach mal so rein. Wenn er doch drin ist wird ihn das wohl nicht zu sehr stören. Schnell öffnete Bridger die Tür und fing zeitgleich an zu sprechen. „Lucas wir brauchen deine Hilfe auf der Brücke."Sofort nachdem er diesen Satz beendet hatte verstummte Bridger. Lucas Anblick gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er trat einen Schritt in Lucas Richtung. „Was ist los mit dir? Geht es dir gut?"  
  
Lucas lag auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und drehte sich nun ganz zum Captain herum. „Ist schon gut Captain. Ich komme gleich. Ich muss mir nur noch etwas anziehen."Versuchte Lucas, dessen Gesicht kreidebleich und dessen Stimme kratzig war, den Captain zu beruhigen. „Bist du krank?" Wollte Nathan nun wissen während er noch einen Schritt auf den Jungen zutat. „Nein mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde. Hab die letzte Nacht nicht so gut geschlafen. Ich mach mich gleich fertig."Gerade wollte Bridger widersprechen als sich Ford über das Pal meldete. „Captain wir brauchen sie hier dringend."„Ich bin unterwegs."Antwortete Bridger durch das Pal bevor er sich wieder Lucas zu wand. „Na gut Lucas ich muss auf die Brücke. Komm nach wenn du fertig bist, aber beeil dich."„Ja Captain."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Und schon war Bridger wieder verschwunden und rannte in Richtung Brücke. Hoffentlich geht es Lucas wirklich gut. Er sah mir jedenfalls nicht danach aus. Aber ich kann ihn eh nicht davon abhalten seinen Kopf durchzusetzen. Seine Hilfe können wir auf der Brücke jedenfalls gut gebrauchen. Und sobald dort alles wieder in Ordnung ist werde ich den Jungen mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Lucas erhob sich langsam aus seinem Bett. So schnell wie möglich versuchte er sich anzuziehen. Warum muss es mir gerade heute so schlecht gehen? Egal das muss jetzt auch mal so gehen. Das Schiff und die Crew braucht mich. Ich ruh mich dann eben später aus. Es geht ja nicht anders. Ich werde das schon so lange durchhalten. Als Lucas diese Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte verließ er auch schon den Raum.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Als Bridger auf der Brücke ankam lief Ford gleich auf ihn zu. „Ich versteh das nicht. Die meisten Computer funktionieren nicht mehr. Einige sind komplett ausgefallen. Wir haben im Moment noch 2 Computer die voll funktionieren. Wir haben schon alles versucht, doch es hat nicht geholfen. Was ist mit Lucas?"„Er ist bald hier."„Dann sollte er sich beeilen, bevor wir keinen Computer mehr benutzen können." „Captain, Captain."Kam Crocker auf Bridger zu. „Es sind wieder 2 Computer komplett ausgefallen."Captain Bridger gab ein Nicken von sich. Ich hoffe Lucas kommt gleich bevor es zu spät ist. Denn leider habe ich auch keine Idee wie man das reparieren könnte."Meinte Bridger.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Langsam schleppte sich Lucas auf den Gang und begab sich zur Brücke. Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn die er mit einer Handbewegung wegwischte. Das Hemd was er sich vor kurzem übergezogen hatte zog er jetzt wieder aus und lies es auf den Boden fallen. Auf dem Rückweg konnte er es wieder mitnehmen. Hitzwallungen überkamen ihn von Zeit zu Zeit. Ab und zu hatte er auch Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht. Er fühlte sich einfach zu schwach um sich richtig auf den Beinen zu halten. Aber immer wieder riss er sich zusammen und ging tapfer weiter. Denn für ihn gab es im Moment wichtigeres als seine Gesundheit.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Auf der Brücke wurde Lucas schon erwarte. „Lucas da bist du ja endlich. Du musst uns helfen. Die Computer spielen alle verrückt. Viele sind schon komplett ausgefallen und gehen gar nicht mehr. Es gehen nur noch die beiden."Meinte Ford während er in die Richtung der funktionierenden Computer zeigte.  
  
Lucas nahm auf einem Stuhl der vor einem noch funktionierenden Computer stand platz und fing an auf der Tastatur herumzutippen. Seine Finger waren nicht so schnell wie gewöhnlich und auch seine Kopf schien nicht mehr sehr klare Gedanken fassen zu können. Lucas viel es schwer sich auf den Computer zu konzentrieren. Und das er Ford hinter sich sagen hörte das er sich beeilen müsse machte die Sache für ihn auch nicht einfacher.  
  
Plötzlich fiel der vorletzte Computer aus und nur noch der lief vor dem Lucas momentan saß. Als der Teenager dies registrierte entweichte seinem Mund ein „Mist!". Lucas setzte jetzt alles daran schneller zu werden. Doch dies gelang ihm so gut wie nicht. Der letzt Computer fiel aus und wurde vor Lucas Augen schwarz.  
  
Der Strom fiel aus, jedoch schaltete sich kurz darauf der Notstromaggregat ein. Daraufhin schaltete sich auch das Notfallsteuersystem ein, fiel aber kurz darauf wieder aus, da der Notstromaggregat nicht genügend Strom abgab. Die SeaQuest war nun nicht mehr steuerfähig. Die Maschinen fielen komplett aus. Nichts ging mehr im Schiff. Alle elektrischen Geräte gaben den Geist auf. Als Folge fiel die SeaQuest 7632 Meter bis auf den Meeresboden wie ein Stein herab.  
  
Bridger schaffte es gerade noch zum Lautsprecher um seine Mannschaft mit ermahnender Stimme auf den bevorstehenden Aufprall vorzubereiten. „Achtung, Achtung! Machen sie sich auf einen harten Aufprall gefasst."  
  
So gut es ging hielten sich alle an etwas fest. Die SeaQuest schlug sehr schwer auf dem Meeresboden auf und wirbelte den Sand des Meeresgrundes auf. Viele Mannschaftsmitglieder verletzten sich, da sie sich nicht gut genug festhalten konnten und es so zu mehr oder weniger schweren Stürzen kam.  
  
Auf der Brücke hatte es so gut wie niemand geschafft sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Bridger schaffte es als erstes wieder vom Boden aufzustehen. Der Blick des Captains schweifte auf der Brücke umher. Der Aufprall hatte mehr zerstört als der Captain gedacht hätte. Überall hingen Kabel herum, viele zerstörte technische Teile lagen auf dem Boden verstreut. Einige Maschinen sahen auch sehr mitgenommen aus. Als nächstes viel der Blick des Captains auf Ford, der gerade versuchte aufzustehen. Bridger gab ihm die rechte Hand und zog ihn dann hoch. „Alles in Ordnung bei Captain?"Fragte Ford als dieser wieder auf beiden Beinen stand. „Mir tut nur meine linke Hand weh ansonsten geht es mir gut. Und wie sieht es bei ihnen aus?"„Alles ok."  
  
Bridger sah sich weiter um. Als er Lucas entdeckte, der auf dem Boden lag, lief er zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. „Lucas ist alles ok mit dir?" Lucas wandte sich zum Captain um. „Ich glaub schon."Lucas kam trotz Bridgers Hilfe nur schwerlich wieder auf die Beine. Als er wieder stand bekam er jedoch Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht so das Nathan ihn bat sich hinzusetzen. Diesem Wunsch kam Lucas gerne nach und setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl der in greifbarer Nähe war. Dann sah sich der Teenager auf der Brücke um. Die meisten Mannschaftsmitglieder waren schon wieder aufgestanden und begannen auch schon das Chaos zu beseitigen.  
  
Während Lucas sich so umsah und langsam in einer Art Fiebertagtraum zu verschwinden schien hörte er nur noch im Hintergrund wie Captain Bridger begann Befehle zu geben.  
  
„Ich möchte das alle die verletzt sind oder Schmerzen haben auf die Krankenstation gehen. Der Rest sollte denn entstandenen Schaden feststellen und hier so gut es geht aufräumen. Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn sie noch so viel wie möglich reparieren könnten. Aber immer eins nach dem anderen. Außerdem halte ich es für wichtig, dass ein Trupp auf dem Schiff nach Verletzten sucht. Womöglich gibt es welche, die sich nicht bei uns melden können."  
  
„Sir wenn sie einverstanden sind, dann übernehme ich das Kommando hier. Dann können sie mit ihrer verletzten Hand auf die Krankenstation gehen."  
  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werd gleich zu Dr. Westphalen gehen. Und ihn werde ich mitnehmen."Meinte Bridger mit einem Kopfnicken und einem besorgten Blick zu Lucas hinüber.  
  
Bridger ging zu Lucas und half dem Computergenie auf bevor er mit ihm die Brücke verließ um auf die Krankenstation zu gehen.  
  
Stützend legte Bridger den Arm um Lucas Hüfte. Nur langsam kamen sie voran. Lucas versuchte so schnell wie es ging, doch das war bei weitem nicht schnell genug.  
  
Immer wieder warf Bridger seinem Schützling besorgte Blicke zu. Irgendetwas muss mit Lucas los sein. Das es ihm so schlecht geht kann nicht nur von dem Sturz kommen. Und als ich ihn in seiner Kabine aufgesucht habe war er auch schon so blas und sah krank aus.  
  
Lucas fing einen der besorgten Blicke des Captains auf. Verdammt ich will mich hier nicht so schwach zeigen. Bei dem Computerproblem habe ich schon vollkommen versagt und jetzt muss ich mich vom Captain auch noch besorgt ansehen lassen. Ich fühl mich wie ein Kleinkind, dass nichts alleine kann. Nicht mal gehen. Auf der Stelle blieb Lucas stehen. „Captain, mir geht es gut. Ich kann allein gehen. Sie brauchen mir nicht zu helfen."  
  
Captain Bridger sah Lucas prüfend an und lies ihn dann widerwillig los. Vorsichtig ging das Computergenie weiter. Er achtete auf jeden seiner Schritte und musste sich sehr anstrengen um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er wollte einfach keine Schwäche zeigen. Er hatte sich den Respekt der Besatzungsmitglieder hart erkämpft. Zu hart um es von einer kleinen Krankheit zerstören zu lassen. Würde er jetzt Schwäche zeigen, dann würden ihn alle wieder als kleinen Jungen sehen... genauso wie es Bridger jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit tat. Davon war Lucas überzeugt. Und es wiederstrebte ihm zutiefst dies zuzulassen.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Auf der Krankenstation war die Hölle los und Kristin hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Schwere Verletzungen gab es zum Glück bis jetzt nicht. Am schlimmsten hatte es die Mannschaftsmitglieder auf der Brücke erwischt. Die Verletzungen reichten von Prellungen über Platzwunden bis zu Verstauchungen.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Als Nathan auf der Krankenstation ankam sah er viele Verletzte. Alle nur leichte, aber sie mussten versorgt werden. Die Ärzte rannten von Patient zu Patient. Sie mussten sich erst ein Bild über alle anliegenden Verletzungen machen bevor sie entscheiden konnten wer zuerst behandelt wird. Nathan sah sich um. Wo ist Kristin nur? Ob sie sich auch verletzt hat? Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut.  
  
Von Captain Bridger unbemerkt musste Lucas sich gegen die Wand stützen. Sein Körper wollte oder konnte nicht mehr. Schwer atmend blieb er an der Wand gelehnt stehen. Keinen Schritt konnte er jetzt noch tun.  
  
Nathan entdeckte Kristin endlich und rief sie zu sich hinüber. Zum Glück. Ihr scheint es gut zu gehen. Hoffentlich hat sie kurz Zeit um sich Lucas anzusehen. So gut wie er tut geht es ihm wirklich nicht.  
  
Als Kristin auf Lucas und Bridger zuging verließen Lucas entgültig die Kräfte. Seine Beine gaben nach und er brach auf dem Boden zusammen.  
  
Erst als Captain Bridger ein dumpfes Geräusch hinter sich hörte drehte er sich um. „Lucas!"Sofort war er bei dem Jungen und sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
„Was hat er?"Wollte Kristin wissen die inzwischen neben Nathan hockte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Hast du ein Bett frei?"  
  
„Ja, aber wir brauchen Hilfe. Er wird nicht selbst laufen können."Kristin rief zwei Ärzte herbei die Lucas in ein naheliegendes, freies Bett trugen. „Ich werd mich um ihn kümmern. Wenn du willst kannst du wieder auf die Brücke gehen."  
  
„Naja weißt du..."Nathan rieb sich vorsichtig über die linke Hand. „Ich glaube ich hab mir die Hand verletzt. Sie tut ziemlich weh."  
  
„Ok, dann geh doch zu Dr. Haufe. Er wird dich behandeln."  
  
„Mir wäre es aber lieber wenn ich hier bleiben könnte. Meine Hand können wir auch später behandeln. Ich will lieber wissen was mit Lucas los ist."  
  
„Ich kann dich ja eh nicht davon abhalten. Dann frag ich Dr. Haufe mal ob er dich eventuell hier behandeln kann."  
  
„Ich würd mich aber lieber von dir behandeln lassen."Meinte Nathan mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln.  
  
„Ich dachte ich soll mich um "unseren" Jungen kümmern."  
  
„Oh ja natürlich. Lucas geht vor."  
  
„Also wenn du willst das Dr. Haufe dich behandelt, dann musst du ihn nur herholen. Ich muss mir jetzt erst mal Lucas ansehen."  
  
Kristin beugte sich nun über ihren Patienten und begann ihn zu fragen: „Lucas kannst du mich hören?"Keine Reaktion folgte. „Er ist bewusstlos." Sagte sie zu Bridger der die Ärztin aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. Kristin legte eine Hand auf Lucas Stirn. „Er ist ganz heiß. Ich werd noch eine Weile mit ihm brauchen."Kristin sagte den anderen Ärzten an Bord bescheid das sie sich vorerst nur um Lucas kümmern kann und die anderen deshalb die Verletzten allein versorgen müssten.  
  
Nach weiteren Untersuchungen stand das fest was Kristin schon vermutete hatte. Lucas hatte sehr hohes Fieber. Das er mit diesem Fieber aufgestanden war, hatte ihn so sehr geschwächt das er bewusstlos wurde. Nachdem Kristin die Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte wand sie sich an den Captain der SeaQuest. „Er hat sehr hohes Fieber. Und das hat nicht gerade erst angefangen. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit war er gestern schon krank, vielleicht auch noch eher. Wieso ist er überhaupt auf den Beinen? Er müsste doch genug Verstand haben um im Bett zu bleiben wenn es ihm schlecht geht."  
  
„Ich fürchte das ist meine Schuld. Du hast doch bestimmt schon gehört das auf der Brücke alle Computer ausgefallen sind."Nathan wartete auf eine Reaktion der Ärztin, als diese nickte fuhr er fort. „Ich dachte Lucas könnte uns helfen und deshalb hab ich ihn dazu geholt."  
  
„Nathan du hättest ihn nicht um Hilfe bitten dürfen. Das war unverantwortlich."  
  
„Aber Lucas hatte mir versichert das es ihm gut geht und er uns helfen will."  
  
„Hast du denn nicht gesehen das es ihm nicht gut ging?"  
  
„Doch schon, aber ich dachte..."  
  
„Was dachtest du? Das er das schon schafft? Oder war es dir egal wie es ihm geht?"Schrie Kristin Bridger förmlich an.  
  
„Aber ich..."  
  
„Nichts aber. Am besten gehen sie jetzt Captain. Lucas braucht Ruhe."  
  
„Du weißt doch das ich gern hier bleiben würde. Ich mach mir Sorgen um Lucas."  
  
„Das hätten sie sich vorher überlegen sollen. Wenn sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn machen würden, dann hätten sie ihm geraten im Bett zu bleiben. Aber ihnen war ihr Boot viel wichtiger. Hauptsache es geht nicht kaputt egal, wer dabei zu Schaden kommt. Und jetzt gehen sie, Sir."  
  
„Meine Hand muss noch behandelt werden."  
  
„Gehen sie zu Dr. Haufe das hab ich ihnen vorhin schon gesagt."  
  
Bridger wollte noch widersprechen, doch das hätte keinen Sinn gemacht. Die Bordärztin sah in mit böse funkelnden Augen an. So wütend hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Und das diese Wut ausgerechnet er ausgelöst hatte betrübte ihn sehr. Auf keinen Fall wollte er riskieren das sie noch wütender wird und so gab er auf und lies sich von Dr. Haufe behandeln. Sobald dieser fertig war verlies der Captain auch gleich die Krankenstation. Hier zu bleiben hätte nichts mehr gebracht.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Kristin wendete sich wieder Lucas zu. Besorgt sah sie ihn an. Wie konnte Nathan nur so verantwortungslos sein. Er hat mir immer erzählt wie wichtig ihm Lucas ist, doch was er heute gezeigt hat beweist das Gegenteil. Ich versteh nicht was mit ihm los ist. Sonst hat er doch auch immer gemerkt wenn es jemandem schlecht ging. Vor allem wenn es sich dabei um Lucas drehte. Er war immer so sensibel wenn es um den Jungen ging. Jede kleinste Veränderung an ihm hat er sofort bemerkt, ob sie nun gut oder schlecht war. Doch heute scheint er jede Sensibilität für Lucas verloren haben. Dr. Westphalen musste Lucas als erstes etwas gegen das Fieber geben und so ging sie zum Medizinschrank und nahm eine kleine Flasche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit heraus. Aus einer Schublade holte sie eine Spritze heraus und dazu eine Nadel die sie auf die Spritze setzte. Dann stecke sie die Nadel in die kleine Flasche und zog die Flüssigkeit in die Spritze. Danach stellte sie die Flasche zurück in den Schrank. Mit der Spritze ging sie zu Lucas. Sie drückte einmal auf die Spritze bis ein wenig der Flüssigkeit kam heraus kam. Mit einer anderen Flüssigkeit und einem Wattepad dezinfizierte sie Lucas' Arm bevor sie mit der Nadel in Lucas' Haut stach. Als die Flüssigkeit in seinem Arm verschwunden war zog Dr. Westphalen die Nadel heraus und klebte ein Pflaster auf die Einstichstelle. Das sollte das Fieber senken. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das. Obwohl bis jetzt hat es immer geholfen. Also brauch ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Es dürfte nicht allzu lange dauern, dann müsste es ihm besser gehen.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Bridger ging zurück auf die Brücke. Er musste sich jetzt irgendwie ablenken und gebraucht wurde er ja eh. Die Arbeit war jetzt sicherlich das beste. „Wie geht es ihrer Hand Sir?"Wollte Ford wissen.  
  
„Der geht es gut."  
  
„Wir haben den Schadensbericht fertig. Wir können die SeaQuest im Moment nicht starten, da wir es bis jetzt nicht geschafft haben die Computer zu reparieren. Die Außenhülle des Bootes ist geringfügig beschädigt. Aber wir haben Glück gehabt. Es ist kein Wasser eingetreten. Wir liegen in einer Tiefe von etwa 7632 Metern, also knapp über der zugelassenen Tiefe von 7620 Metern. Aber bis jetzt gibt es keine Anzeichen, dass die SeaQuest dem nicht stand hält. Der Suchtrupp ist durch das ganze Boot gegangen hat aber kein Verletzten mehr gefunden."  
  
„Sehen sie noch eine Chance die Computer demnächst zu reparieren?"  
  
„Das sieht schlecht aus, Sir. Wir werden dazu wohl Lucas brauchen."Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?"  
  
Ich hatte gehofft mich hier ablenken zu können, doch jetzt sind wir schon wieder bei Lucas. Ich hatte wohl einfach vergessen das sich die anderen auch Sorgen machen und wissen wollen wie es ihm geht.  
  
„Captain?"  
  
„Oh Entschuldigung. Lucas hat hohes Fieber. Er wird uns nicht helfen können. Er muss erst gesund werden."  
  
„Dann werden wir tun was wir können um sie allein zu reparieren."  
  
„Tun sie das. Wenn sie mich jetzt nicht brauchen würde ich mich in meine Kabine zurückziehen und mit Admiral Noyce sprechen."  
  
„Ja gehen sie ruhig, wir haben soweit alles unter Kontrolle."Hoffentlich geht es dem Captain dann wieder besser. Er war schon wieder so abwesend und als ich wissen wollte wie es Lucas geht ist er regelrecht zusammengezuckt. Ich frage mich was da los ist. Irgendwas stimmt doch überhaupt nicht mit dem Captain. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich ihn darauf ansprechen soll. Es scheint mir so, als wollte er lieber nicht über diese Sache reden.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Der Captain der SeaQuest ging zum Moonpool. Bevor er mit Admiral Noyce sprach musste er noch nach Darwin sehen. Der Delphin war nicht an Bord gewesen, als die SeaQuest auf den Meeresboden gefallen war. Jedenfalls so weit Captain Bridger das wusste. Es könnte dem Delphin aber auch außerhalb des Schiffes etwas zugestoßen sein. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Darwin unter der SeaQuest geschwommen wäre und das Schiff dann auf ihn draufgefallen wäre. Bei diesem Gedanken beschleunigte er seinen Schritt noch etwas, obwohl er den Moonpool fast erreicht hatte. Er griff zum Vocoder und schaltete ihn ein.  
  
"Darwin? Kannst du mich hören? Darwin? Wenn du mich hören kannst, dann komm so schnell es geht zum Boot zurück."  
  
Bridger wartete. Nach einer Minute war noch nichts passiert. Captain Bridger erhob sich und ging auf Commander Ford zu. "Commander? Haben sie seit unserem Aufprall etwas von Darwin gehört?"  
  
"Nein Sir. Tut mir leid."  
  
"Danke." Bridger ging zum Moonpool zurück und begann erneut zu sprechen.  
  
"Darwin wenn du mich hören kannst, dann komm bitte zurück zur SeaQuest."  
  
Captain Bridger starrte gebannt auf das Wasser des Moonpools. Es bewegte sich nicht ein bisschen.  
  
Darwin bitte komm zurück. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn dir was passiert ist. Es sind schon zu viele Sachen am heutigen Tag schiefgegangen. Bitte nicht auch noch du. Komm zurück, bitte. Wie soll ich das denn Lucas erklären, wenn er wieder gesund ist? Er wird dich sehen wollen. Soll ich ihm dann sagen, dass du nicht zurückgekommen bist? Das wird er nicht verkraften. Er ist doch noch so jung und er hat sich so an dich geklammert, gerade wegen der Probleme mit seinen Eltern.  
  
Captain Bridger schloss die Augen und hoffte. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte er fest den Vocoder. Das nächste was er spürte war Wasser in seinem Gesicht. Er öffnete die Augen und sah den Delphin fröhlich vor sich im Wasser schwimmen.  
  
"Darwin! Dir geht es gut. Ein Glück. Ich dachte schon dir ist was passiert."  
  
"Darwin da. Darwin Fische fangen. Fische lecker."  
  
"Das freut mich." Nathan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Warum Boot liegt auf Boden?" Wollte Darwin wissen.  
  
"Wir hatten ein Problem auf der SeaQuest. Die Computer sind heute früh nach und nach alles ausgefallen. Als auch der letzte ausgefallen war konnten wir das Schiff nicht mehr steuern und wir fielen wie ein Stein zu Boden. Verstehst du?"  
  
"Wie wenn Darwin Fisch loslässt?"  
  
"Ja genau so, wie wenn du deinen Fisch fallen lässt."  
  
"Mannschaft verletzt?"  
  
"Ein paar schon. So wie ich zum Beispiel." Meinte Bridger und hielt seine Hand hoch. "Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Genauso wie bei den anderen. Niemand hat ernsthafte Verletzungen."  
  
"Lucas verletzt?"  
  
"Durch den Fall der SeaQuest hat er sich nicht verletzt, allerdings ist er krank."  
  
"Was hat Lucas?"  
  
"Er hat ein schlimme Erkältung mit hohem Fieber. Er war heute morgen schon krank, als er aufgestanden ist. Vielleicht auch schon gestern Abend. Er wollte uns heute früh helfen die Computer zu reparieren, aber er hat es leider nicht geschafft. Das ganze hat ihn so angestrengt, dass er noch kränker geworden ist.!"  
  
"Wo ist Lucas? Auf Zimmer?"  
  
"Nein, er ist bei Dr. Westphalen auf der Krankenstation. Er muss ich jetzt ausruhen und braucht viel Schlaf."  
  
"Darwin kann da nicht hin. Kein Wasser."  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid mein Freund, da kannst du wirklich nicht hin. Aber ich werde dir Bericht erstatten wie es ihm geht, ok?"  
  
Darwin wackelte mit dem Kopf. "Wird Lucas wieder gesund?"  
  
"Natürlich wird Lucas wieder gesund." Captain Bridger wusste nicht genau ob das stimmte. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung ob Lucas wieder gesund werden würde, aber auf der einen Seite wollte er Darwin damit nicht belasten und auf der anderen Seite konnte er es sich so selbst einreden. Und das würde ihm helfen sich etwas besser zu fühlen.  
  
"Bridger grüßen Lucas?"  
  
"Das mach ich."  
  
Nathan warf noch eine Blick auf den Delphin. "Ich geh jetzt in meine Kabine. Es ist mir lieber, wenn du an Bord bleibst und nicht ins Meer schwimmst. Einverstanden?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Captain Bridger legte den Vocoder zur Seite, streichelte Darwin über den Kopf und schenkte ihm noch einen Fisch, bevor er von der Brücke verschwand.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
In seiner Kabine angekommen lies sich Captain Bridger erst mal auf einen Stuhl fallen. Was für ein Tag. Es scheint immer schlimmer zu werden. Erst ignoriere ich das Lucas krank ist und jetzt geht es ihm schlechter als heute früh. Dann enttäusche ich auch noch Kristin eben weil ich Lucas Krankheit ignoriert habe und jetzt ist sie wütend auf mich. Sowie sie heute zu mir war kenn ich sie gar nicht. Ich war so froh das wir beide uns inzwischen so gut verstanden haben. Mit ihr und Lucas war es endlich wieder so als hätte ich eine Familie. Ich hatte wieder dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit das ich früher immer in Carols Nähe verspürte. Jetzt scheint all das zerstört zu sein. Kristin hat mich auf einmal wieder mit ‚Sie' angesprochen. Das hat sie seit Monaten nicht mehr getan. Ich hoffe nur das ich das irgendwann wieder hinbekomme. Hoffentlich kann sie mir das irgendwann verzeihen. Und hoffentlich geht es Lucas bald wieder besser. Es muss doch einen Grund geben, dass gerade heute alles schief läuft. Ob es wohl am heutigen Tag liegt. Ich wünschte ich hätte meine Kabine nie verlassen müssen. Dann wären auch all die anderen Sachen nicht passiert. Oder ich wäre einfach im Bett geblieben. Das wäre auch eine gute Lösung gewesen. Ich versteh sowieso nicht, weshalb ich eigentlich keinen Landurlaub bekommen habe. Dabei weiß Admiral Noyce doch was heute vor zwei Jahren passiert ist. Bridger holte sich aus dem Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken im Bad eine Kopfschmerztablette und schluckte diese mit einem Schluck Wasser herunter.  
  
Der Captain der SeaQuest ging zum Videphone und schaltete dieses ein...doch nichts passierte. Der Bildschirm blieb schwarz. Bridger griff zum Pal. „Mr. Ford."  
  
„Ja Sir?"  
  
„Mein Videphone funktioniert nicht. Wie sieht es bei ihnen auf der Brücke aus?"  
  
„Ich werde es gleich probieren, einen Moment bitte."  
  
Als Ford sich wieder meldete hatte er nichts gutes zu berichten. „Hier geht auch nichts. Ich hab auch gleich ein paar andere Leute aus anderen Bereichen gefragt. Das Videphone funktioniert auf dem kompletten Boot nicht. Der Notstromaggregat ist zu schwach, er reicht gerade für das Licht und die medizinischen Geräte. Kann ich sonst was für sie tun?"  
  
„Nein danke. Ich muss mich nur etwas ausruhen. Ich hab schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und außerdem mach ich mir ziemliche Sorgen."  
  
„Um Lucas?"  
  
„Auch, aber auch um das Schiff und darum ob wir wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kommen."  
  
„Ich werde mich um alles kümmern."  
  
„Vielen Dank."  
  
Bridger beendete das Gespräch und schaltete dann den Pal aus. Jetzt wollte er nicht gestört werden. Bridger wollte sich zuerst hinlegen aber dafür war er jetzt zu aufgekratzt. Also nahm er sich sein Buch in dem er schon am Morgen gelesen hatte und versuchte sich so abzulenken.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Kristin maß zum wiederholten Male die Temperatur von Lucas. Bis jetzt hatte sich nichts an seinem Zustand geändert. Inzwischen war er nur kurz aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht und kurz darauf in einen Fiebertraum gefallen. Dr. Westphalen hatte versucht mit ihm zusprechen, doch er war zu erschöpft gewesen, um ihr zu antworten.  
  
Schon seit einer Weile legte Kristin Lucas einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn. Regelmäßig wechselte sie diesen. In einer Schüssel die auf dem Nachtschrank neben dem Bett stand lag ein Ersatzlappen. Dieser wurde etwa im Abstand von 10 Minuten mit dem auf Lucas' Stirn gewechselt. Lucas Gesicht war von der Wärme die dass Fieber ausstrahlte ganz rot und noch immer stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn, der auch nicht durch die kalten Lappen verschwand.  
  
Kristin sah sich auf der Krankenstation um. Alle schienen gut versorgt zu sein. Bis eben musste sie sich noch mit um die anderen Patienten kümmern, doch jetzt hatte sie Zeit um sich intensiv mit Lucas zu befassen. Sie zog sich einen Stuhl zu Lucas' Bett und setzte sich darauf. Besorgt nahm sie Lucas' Hand in ihre. Ich verstehe das nicht. Es müsste ihm schon besser gehen, nach der Spitze, aber nichts hat sich geändert. Wenn ich die Spritze sonst benutzt habe, dann hat sie das Fieber schnell ein Stück gesenkt. Ich kann nur hoffen das es noch wirkt. Vielleicht braucht es einfach noch eine Weile, dann wird es ihm schon besser gehen.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Captain Bridger legte sein Buch zur Seite. Wie schon öfters an diesem Tag konnte er den Inhalt nicht erfassen. Also gab er es auf. Ich muss wissen wie es Lucas geht, egal was Kristin auch zu mir sagt. Ich muss zu Lucas. Bridger stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Gerade wollte er die Kabine verlassen als die Stimme von Commander Ford über die Lautsprecher zuhören war: „Captain Bridger bitte zur Brücke."Hoffentlich gibt es da nicht noch schlechtere Nachrichten. Vielleicht haben sie schon irgendwas erreicht, was die SeaQuest und das Videphone angeht. Ich werd dann eben später zu Lucas gehen. Da ist die Chance dann auch größer das es ihm besser geht.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
„Sir wir wollten sie über das Pal erreichen, doch es war abgeschaltet." Meinte Lt. Krieg aufgeregt.  
  
„Das hatte ich ausgeschaltet. Ich hab das völlig vergessen."Er holte sein Pal aus der Hosentasche und schaltete es wieder ein, bevor er wieder fragend zu Krieg aufsah: „Was gibt es denn?"  
  
„Wir haben das Videphone wieder zum laufen gebracht. Allerdings nur das auf der Brücke. Für mehr als dieses reicht der Strom noch nicht. Wenn sie wollen können sie hier mit dem Admiral sprechen."  
  
„Das ist endlich mal eine gute Nachricht. Ich hatte schon gehofft, dass es um so etwas geht. Holen sie mir bitte den Admiral auf den Schirm?"  
  
Krieg salutierte als Zeichen, dass er denn Wunsch des Captains erfüllen würde.  
  
Admiral Noyce erschien auf dem Bildschirm vor dem Capitainsstuhl, auf dem Bridger gerade Platz genommen hatte. „Nathan schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Nicht so gut."  
  
"Wieso das d...Oh stimmt ja. Entschuldige, ich hab im Moment so viel um die Ohren, da habe ich nicht daran gedacht. Ich...wollte..."  
  
"Nicht jetzt." Ging Bridger dazwischen bevor der Admiral noch weiterreden konnte. Er deutet mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Mannschaft im Hintergrund. Sie mussten nicht alles mitbekommen. Admiral Noyce nickte kurz.  
  
"Wie ich sehe hast du noch nichts davon mitbekommen, was hier passiert ist."  
  
„Nein. Was ist denn los?"  
  
„Wir haben hier ein großes Problem. Alle Computer an Bord sind ausgefallen. Das Videphone wurde gerade eben erst wieder repariert, es ging nicht, da der Notstromaggregat zu schwach ist...mit dem ist auch irgendwas nicht in Ordnung. Die SeaQuest ist auf den Meeresboden aufgeschlagen, nach dem die Computer ausgefallen waren. Alle Steuerungsmodule sind ausgefallen. Zum Glück sind nicht sehr viele Schäden an der SeaQuest entstanden und die Mannschaft ist nur geringfügig verletzt. Das schlimmste ist eigentlich die Computertechnik. Wir werden eine Weile brauchen bis wir mit der SeaQuest wieder an die Wasseroberfläche auftauchen können."  
  
Der Admiral hielt kurz inne. „Ich brauch erst mal eine Sekunde bis ich das alles verarbeitet habe. Wann und wie ist das passiert?"  
  
„Heute früh wurde ich auf die Brücke gerufen, als die ersten Computer ausfielen. Warum oder wie das passieren konnte wissen wir nicht."  
  
„In welcher Tiefe liegt die SeaQuest?"  
  
„In ungefähr 7632 Meter unter der Wasseroberfläche."  
  
„Ich werd euch niemanden schicken können. Ihr liegt einfach zu tief. Denkst du ihr könnt das allein reparieren?"  
  
„Wir werden es natürlich versuchen und ich hoffe, dass es klappt, denn sonst haben wir ein großes Problem."  
  
„Vielleicht kann Lucas euch ja bei der Problemlösung helfen. Schließlich kennt er sich am besten mit Computern aus."  
  
„Leider kann er uns nicht helfen. Er ist krank und liegt bei Dr. Westphalen auf der Krankenstation."  
  
„Oh! Ich hoffe es geht ihm bald besser."  
  
„Bestimmt."Ob das für den Admiral überzeugend genug war?  
  
„Gut Nathan dann haltet erst mal weiterhin die Stellung. Ich werde versuchen von hieraus etwas zu unternehmen. Wenn ich etwas erreicht habe, dann melde ich mich bei dir."  
  
Bridger nickte und schaltete das Videphone aus, bevor er sich seiner Crew zuwand. „Ihr habt es gehört. Wir müssen vorerst allein zurecht kommen."  
  
Als einige Crewmitglieder nickten fuhr Captain Bridger fort: „Ich werd nur schnell auf die Krankenstation gehen und dann nehmen wir alle die gesamte Technik noch mal genauer unter die Lupe."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Wieder auf der Krankenstation sah Captain Bridger Dr. Kristin Westphalen an Lucas Bett sitzen. Vorsichtig trat er an sie heran und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr Kristin zu ihm herum. „Was machen sie schon wieder hier? Hab ich nicht gesagt das Lucas Ruhe braucht?"  
  
„Entschuldige Kristin. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."Meint Bridger freundlich. „Wie geht es ihm denn?"  
  
„Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an. Schließlich haben sie sich vorher auch nicht um seine Gesundheit geschert."  
  
Entgegen der Hoffnung von Bridger hatte sich Kristin nicht beruhigt, doch er wollte nicht kleinbei geben und so spielte er einen für ihn untypischen Charakterzug aus. Er zeigte ihr auf, dass er der Captain dieses Schiffes war und sie ihm gehorsam entgegen zu bringen hat. „Wenn du es unbedingt willst, dann kann ich dir auch befehlen es mir zu sagen. Und du weißt was passiert, wenn du einen Befehl verweigerst."  
  
Missmutig verzog Kristin das Gesicht. Das Bridger ihr mehr oder weniger drohen würde hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Es geht ihm schlecht, Captain." Presste sie zwischen den Lippen hervor.  
  
„Kannst du mir auch noch genaueres sagen? Oder war es das jetzt?"Der Captain wurde langsam ungeduldig und Kristins Umgangston mit ihm reizte ihn noch mehr.  
  
„Die Fieberspritze hat noch nicht gewirkt, obwohl es sonst nur ungefähr eine Stunde dauert, bis diese wirkt. Alle anderen Dinge die ich versucht habe, haben auch nichts geholfen. Er ist inzwischen schon einmal kurz aufgewacht, aber ich konnte nicht mit ihm sprechen. Er ist kurz darauf in einen Fiebertraum gefallen und bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgewacht."Besorgt fiel ihr Blick wieder auf Lucas zurück. Dieser schien einen schlimmen Traum zu haben, denn er wälzte sich im Bett hin und her. Sanft strich Kristin mit ihrer Hand über die Wange des kranken Jungen.  
  
„Kannst du noch irgendetwas für ihn tun?"Wollte der Captain wissen.  
  
„Ich hab schon alles versucht. Wir können nur noch warten."  
  
„Sag mir bitte bescheid, wenn sich seine Zustand ändert."Nach diesen Worten erntete Bridger von Kristin böse Blicke, doch diese ignorierte er großzügig und sprach weiter. „Wenn es ihm nicht bald besser geht, müssen wir ihn irgendwie an Land bringen. Damit man ihm im Krankenhaus behandeln kann."Bridger zog sich wieder zurück, denn auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Kristin bei seinen letzten Worten seiner Meinung war, hatte sie doch noch genügend Wut in sich, um beim kleinsten Fehlverhalten seinerseits auszurasten. Und diese Situation wollte er nicht noch mehr hinaufbeschwören.  
  
Kristin hatte ihren Blick stur auf Lucas gerichtet und beachtete den gehenden Captain nicht weiter, während die letzten Worte von Bridger immer wieder durch ihren Kopf gingen. Wie stellt der Captain sich das vor? Wie soll Lucas denn von hier an die Wasseroberfläche kommen? Wir liegen so tief, dass kein U-Boot oder Stinger uns erreichen kann und wir können nicht aufsteigen. Wenn es Lucas nicht bald besser geht, dann können wir nichts mehr für ihn tun.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Auf der Brücke waren die Reparaturarbeiten in vollem Gange. Alle packten mit an und langsam schaffte man es Stück für Stück die Technik wieder zu reparieren. Die Arbeit war mühsam, denn es gab verschieden Varianten die ausprobiert werden mussten, da man nicht wusste weshalb die Computer kaputt gegangen waren, noch welche Teile genau an ihnen kaputt gegangen waren, musste jede Reparaturmöglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen werden. Oft lag es bei den Reparaturen daran Fingerspitzengefühl zu beweisen. Die hochmoderne Technik der SeaQuest war schon immer sehr empfindlich. Dies war auch ein Grund aus dem die Mannschaft froh war, dass Lucas an Bord kam. Denn dieser hatte nicht nur ein Händchen für Computer, sondern auch das Feingefühl für dessen Inneres. Doch auch wenn es den restlichen Crewmitgliedern nicht so einfach von der Hand ging wie Lucas schafften sie es dennoch Schritt für Schritt voran zu kommen. Nach 2 Tagen lief der erste Computer wieder fehlerfrei. Ein großer Erfolg für die gesamte Mannschaft. Zwei Tage lang hatten sich die Mannschaftsmitglieder abwechselnd Tag und Nacht um den Computer gekümmert und an ihm gearbeitet. Dafür bekamen sie endlich den wohlverdienten Erfolg.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
In den letzten Tagen war Captain Bridger meisten zwischen der Brücke und der Krankenstation hin und her gependelt. Das Wort 'Schlaf' hatte er vollkommen aus seinem Wortschatz gestrichen. Denn überwiegenden Teil der Zeit verbrachte er auf der Brücke und half so gut wie er konnte die Probleme zu beseitigen. Die Krankenstation hingegen konnte er nicht so oft aufsuchen, denn von Kristin war er immer noch nicht gern gesehen. Häufig war er in der kurzen Zeit bei Lucas, in der Kristin sich hingelegt hatte, denn ganz ohne ein paar Minuten Schlaf kam auch sie nicht aus.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Gerade überwachte Bridger die weiteren Reparaturen auf der Brücke, als sein Pal sich bemerkbar machte. Am anderen Ende war Dr. Kristin Westphalen, die eine sehr wichtige Nachricht für den Captain hatte. „Captain es geht um Lucas. Wenn sie wollen können sie gleich hier her kommen."Der Captain antwortete gar nicht mehr, sondern machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
„Was ist mit Lucas?"Wollte Bridger wissen, als er die Krankenstation erreicht hatte und auf Kristin zuging.  
  
„Sein Fieber ist endlich runter gegangen. Es ist noch nicht sehr viel...nur ein Grad, aber ich denke das es in der nächsten Stunde weiter fallen wird. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann ist er wieder gesund."  
  
„Zum Glück. Das sind ja endlich wieder gute Nachrichten. Es scheint wieder bergauf zu gehen. Der erste Computer läuft wieder und Lucas geht es besser. Ist er denn eigentlich schon aufgewacht?"  
  
„Noch nicht, aber das wird auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen."  
  
„Sagst du mir bescheid, wenn er wach ist?"  
  
Kristin nickte. Sie war davon nicht sehr begeistert, aber auf der einen Seite hatte sie keine Wahl und auf der anderen war die Gesundheit von Lucas jetzt wichtiger. Bridgers Weg führte ihn zurück auf die Brücke. Gern wäre er noch geblieben, doch auf der Brücke wartete man bereits auf seine Rückkehr und das Verhalten von Kristin ihm gegenüber hatte sich noch nicht verbessert. Kristin hingegen, die jetzt beruhigter war, befasste sich mit den in den letzten Tagen liegen gebliebenen Arbeiten. Denn jetzt konnte sie Lucas auch mal aus den Augen lassen ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass es ihm plötzlich schlechter geht.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Langsam öffnete Lucas die Augen und drehte seine Kopf nach links, doch niemand war zu sehen. Anschließend drehte er den Kopf auf die andere Seite, doch wieder war niemand zu sehen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und ihm viel wieder ein was in der letzten Zeit passiert war. Die SeaQuest war auf den Meeresboden gesunken...wegen ihm. Er hatte es nicht geschafft den Computer zu reparieren. Wegen ihm wurden Menschen verletzt, die SeaQuest sicherlich beschädigt und Computer zerstört. Wie lange hab ich denn hier gelegen? Ich muss unbedingt auf die Brücke gehen und mich um die Technik kümmern. Schließlich bin ich Schuld an allem Er stand aus dem Bett auf und lief mit wackeligen Beinen davon.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Westphalen erneuerte gerade den Verband um den Fuß eines Offiziers, als sie sich entschloss noch einmal nach Lucas zu sehen. Es dürft nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis Lucas aufwacht und wenn er das tut wäre es besser, wenn ihn jemand über das geschehene aufklärt. Als sie einen Blick auf das Krankenbett in dem Lucas lag warf blieb sie in ihrer Bewegung abrupt stehen. Lucas war weg. Wo ist er nur hin? Er ist doch gerade erst aufgewacht, da ist es doch unverantwortlich von ihm aufzustehen. Ich muss ihn suchen gehen, bevor ihm noch was passiert.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Lucas war schon in der Nähe der Brücke und wunderte sich darüber, das er bis jetzt noch niemanden getroffen hatte. Die Gänge waren vollkommen leer und überhaupt war der Geräuschpegel im Gegensatz zu normalen Tagen außergewöhnlich niedrig. Wahrscheinlich arbeiten alle an der Technik der SeaQuest. Es ist sicherlich sehr aufwendig die Computer zu reparieren. Krieg kam begeistert auf ihn zugelaufen, als Lucas die Brücke betrat und wurde fast von ihm umgerannt. „Hey Lucas! Schön das du wieder da bist. Dir schient es ja schon besser zu gehen."Krieg hatte diese Worte so laut gesprochen, dass wohl jeder der sich auf der Brücke befand dies gehört hatte und sich nun neugierig zu den beiden umsah.  
  
„Lucas du bist aufgewacht! Das freut mich, aber warum bist du nicht im Bett?"Wollte Bridger wissen.  
  
„Es geht mir gut und außerdem muss ich doch bei den Reparaturen helfen."  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gut geht. Schon vor drei Tagen als du krank warst..."  
  
„Wie vor drei Tagen? Hab ich solange geschlafen?"Unterbrach Lucas den Captain.  
  
„Ja, aber der Punkt ist, dass du mir gesagt hast, es würde dir gut gehen, aber es ging dir nicht gut und ich will nicht, dass du mir noch mal vor Schwäche zusammenbrichst. Das kann ich nicht verantworten. Du musst erst mal gesund werden. Und weiß Dr. Westphalen überhaupt das du hier bist?"  
  
„Nicht so richtig."Druckste Lucas herum.  
  
„Ich bring dich jetzt wieder zurück auf die Krankenstation."  
  
„Aber die Computer."  
  
„Das bekommen wir schon alleine hin."  
  
"Und was ist mit Darwin? Geht es ihm gut?"  
  
"Ja es geht ihm gut. Ich soll dich von ihm grüßen."  
  
"Ich will ihn sehen."  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass geht nicht. Du musst ins Bett und dich ausruhen. Und ich will keine Wiederrede hören."  
  
Lucas setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf und bettelte den Captain an, doch der viel nicht darauf herein. "Keine Chance Lucas. Das zieht bei mir nicht. Los ab auf die Krankenstation."  
  
Bridger schob Lucas sanft ein Stück nach vorn. Dieser sah relativ schnell ein, dass es keinen Sinn machte sich dem Captain zu widersetzen. Er würde es sowieso nicht zulassen, dass Lucas weiter hier blieb. Also lief dieser wohlbeobachtet von Bridger zur Krankenstation zurück. Allerdings zeigte sich schnell, dass Lucas noch nicht gesund war und es ihm auch nicht gut ging, den dass letzte Stück konnte er nur beschreiten, weil Bridger ihn bei jedem Schritt stützte.  
  
„Lucas da bist du ja!"Sprudelte es aus Kristin hervor, als sie die beiden auf dem Gang entdeckte. „Ist dir nicht klar, dass du nicht gleich aufstehen darfst? Du bist krank."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Sie können jetzt gehen Captain."Wandte sich Westphalen an Bridger. „Ich schaffe ihn schon allein zurück. Ist ja nicht mehr weit."  
  
Wieso spricht Dr. Westphalen den Captain mit 'sie' an? Hier ist doch niemand außer uns. Ach ist bestimmt nur Zufall. Immerhin müssen sie sich auch vor den anderen Crewmitgliedern mit 'sie' ansprechen. Dachte Lucas, als er Kristins Worte hörte.  
  
„Nein, das ist kein Problem für mich. Ich kann ihn bringen."  
  
„Es ist aber ein Problem für mich, wenn sie ihn bringen."Kristins Augen funkelten wütend daraufhin gab Bridger nach und lies Lucas los. Dieser stützte sich nun auf Westphalen, die auch gleich ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren losging. Bridger sah den beiden betrübt nach. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, das Kristin nicht mehr böse auf mich ist, wenn es Lucas besser geht. Doch da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht. Ich werd mir was einfallen lassen müssen, wenn ich will, das sie nicht mehr sauer auf mich ist.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Lucas sah Dr. Westphalen mit einem musternden Blick an. Hier stimmt doch irgendwas nicht. Warum ist Dr. Westphalen so feindselig? Ob die beiden Streit hatten? Das Computergenie faste sich ein Herz und sprach die Frau neben sich an. „Sind sie irgendwie sauer auf den Captain?"  
  
„Wieso fragst du?"  
  
„Mir ist aufgefallen, das sie ihn mit 'sie' angesprochen haben, ich dachte das hätten sie schon längst hinter sich."  
  
„Wir haben nur ein paar kleine Diverenzen."  
  
„Wenn ich mal fragen darf. Um was geht es denn?"  
  
„Um dich."  
  
„Um mich?"  
  
„Ja, wir waren uns da über etwas uneinig. Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig."Westphalen half Lucas zurück ins Bett. „Kann ich was für dich tun? Willst du etwas zum trinken?"  
  
„Ja das wäre gut."  
  
„Sonst noch etwas?"Fragte Kristin, die mit einem Glas Wasser zurück kam.  
  
„Nein danke. Ich will mich nur etwas ausruhen."  
  
„Dann las ich dich alleine."  
  
Lucas nahm einen Schluck aus dem mit Wasser gefüllten Glas und wickelte sich dann in seine Decke ein, drehte sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Jetzt bin ich auch noch Schuld daran, dass der Captain und Dr. Westphalen sich streiten. Ich bin doch so ein Idiot. Warum konnte ich das Problem mit dem Computer nicht lösen? Und ich will ein Computergenie sein? Das ist ja lachhaft. All die Verletzten, all die Schäden im und am Schiff und ich bin Schuld daran. Mit diesem quälenden Gedanken im Kopf fiel Lucas in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Kristin saß noch eine Weile an Lucas' Bett und beobachtete ihn bevor sie ihn wieder aus den Augen lies und ihre Kabine aufsuchte um sich auch ein wenig auszuruhen. Doch was sie entdeckte, als sie die Tür zu ihrer Kabine öffnete überraschte sie doch sehr. Auf ihrem Bett saß Nathan und hielt einen Strauß mit roten Rosen in der Hand. „Kristin die sind für dich."Der Captain war aufgestanden und streckte ihr den Strauß entgegen. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Die Sache mit Lucas tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß, ich hätte besser auf Lucas' Gesundheit achten sollen. Können wir unseren blöden Streit nicht einfach vergessen?"  
  
Etwas zögerlich nahm Kristin die Rosen entgegen. „Wo haben sie die so schnell aufgetrieben?"  
  
„Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis, aber ich hoffe sie können ihren Zweck dennoch erfüllen. Verzeihst du mir?"  
  
„Das ist nicht so einfach."Kristin setzte sich auf ihr Bett und gab Nathan zu verstehen, dass er neben ihr Platz nehmen sollte. „Wie konnte das alles passieren? Wieso haben sie nicht gemerkt, dass es Lucas schlecht geht? Normalerweise merken sie so etwas immer gleich."  
  
„Weißt du an diesem Tag war ich nicht so ganz auf der Höhe. Mir schweiften so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf und dann kam das Problem mit den Computern. Auf so etwas war ich nicht vorbereitet. Ich hatte gehoffte, das dieser Tag normal verlaufen würde. Eigentlich hatte ich an diesem Tag auch frei, doch da ich nicht an Land konnte hatte ich gehofft, hier an Bord einen ruhigen Tag verbringen zu können. Es war eben nicht mein Tag."  
  
„Wieso ging es dir denn so schlecht an diesem Tag?"  
  
Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über Nathans Gesicht. „Ich finde es schön das wir wieder beim 'du' sind. Das hat mir gefehlt."Das Gesicht des Captains verhärtete sich wieder, das Lächeln war verschwunden.  
  
„Du musst mir meine Fragen nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst."  
  
Gerade wollte der Captain zur Antwort ansetzten, als die Tür mit einem Ruck geöffnet wurde. Schnell versteckte Kristin den Strauß Rosen hinter ihrem Rücken ehe sie sich dem Eindringling zuwand. „Dr. Haufe was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
„Entschuldigen sie, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich wollte ihnen nur die Bestandsliste der Medikamente und Verbände vorbeibringen. Die wurde ziemlich angegriffen in den letzten Tagen."  
  
„Danke, aber das hätte auch noch Zeit gehabt."  
  
„Naja, so ist sie schon fertig."  
  
„War das alles?"  
  
„Fast. Soll ich sie weiterhin auf der Krankenstation vertreten?"  
  
„Ich bitte darum."  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen Dr. Westphalen, Captain."  
  
„Wiedersehen."  
  
Kristin wand sich wieder Bridger zu. „Meinst du er hat etwas gemerkt?"  
  
„Du meinst, das der Captain der SeaQuest mit der Bordärztin über Wissenschaftliche Themen spricht. Mag sein, dass er das gemerkt hat."  
  
„Du weißt was ich meine."Antwortete die Ärzten, während sie den Rosenstrauß hinter ihrem Rücken hervorholte. „Das glaub ich kaum. Selbst wenn er die Rosen gesehen hat muss es nicht heißen, dass er etwas gemerkt hat."  
  
„Du hast ja Recht. Wie sieht es aus? Möchtest du mir noch eine Antwort auf meine Frage geben?"  
  
„Der Tag an dem die Computer ausfielen, dass war..."Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der Nathan noch einmal tief Luft holte. „...der Todestag von Carol."  
  
Kristin ergriff die Hand des Mannes neben ihr. „Es tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht."  
  
„Wie solltest du auch? Ich hab es dir nie erzählt. Doch auch an diesem Tag hätte ich mehr auf Lucas achten sollen. Ich weiß das es meine Schuld ist das es ihm so schlecht geht."  
  
„Weißt du so sieht die Sache gleich ganz anders aus. Du hast selbst gesagt, das Lucas meinte es würde ihm gut gehen."  
  
„Ja, aber das ist doch keine Entschuldigung. Wenn ihm was schlimmeres passiert wäre könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen."  
  
„Das weiß ich und Lucas weiß es auch."  
  
„Ich werde mich trotzdem bei ihm entschuldigen."  
  
„Tu das. Aber zuerst hast du noch etwas für deine Entschuldigung bei mir verdient."  
  
„So? Was denn?"  
  
Kristin fackelte nicht lange und gab Nathan einen Kuss. Verwundert sah dieser sie an. „Heißt das du bist ab jetzt nicht mehr böse auf mich."  
  
„Nein. Ich verzeihe dir, aber nur, unter einer Bedingung. Wenn wir wieder Landurlaub haben lädst du mich und Lucas zum Essen ein."  
  
„Versprochen."  
  
„Dann lass uns jetzt gleich wieder zu Lucas gehen und ihm sagen, das wir uns vertragen haben, er war ziemlich betrübt, als er merkte, das wir uns nicht mehr so gut verstehen."  
  
„Na dann überbringe wir ihm die gute Nachricht, aber danach muss ich wieder auf die Brücke und du wirst dich etwas hinlegen. Nach der ganzen Aufregung bist du sicherlich erschöpft."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Tief träumend wälzte sich Lucas in seinem Bett herum. „Schuld. Bin Schuld... an allem."Kam mühsam über seine Lippen.  
  
„Wir sollten ihn wecken. Es scheint ihm nicht sehr gut zu gehen."Mutmaßte Kristin. Sanft rüttelte sie an dem Arm des Computergenies, doch dieser reagierte nicht. Nun versuchte sie es etwas stärker. Lucas schreckte hoch, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Verwundert sah er zur Seite und noch schwer atmend fragte er: „Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
„Du hast schlecht geträumt."Versuchte Kristin ihren Patienten zu beruhigen.  
  
„Was meinst du eigentlich damit das du Schuld an allem bist?"Fragte sie vorsichtig weiter.  
  
„Was meinen sie?"  
  
„Du sagtest das, als du gerade geträumt hast."  
  
„Wissen sie, es ist doch meine Schuld, dass ich den Computer nicht reparieren konnte und jetzt ist die SeaQuest beschädigt. Die Crew ist verletzt und sie streiten sich und das nur, weil ich zu blöd war den Computer zu reparieren."  
  
„Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld...das darfst du nicht denken. Du hast alles versucht, um den Computer zu reparieren. Eigentlich bin ich hier um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Ich hab nicht gemerkt, wie schlecht es dir wirklich ging und hab dich einfach aufstehen lassen. Es tut mir leid, das es dir so schlecht geht. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht."Sagte Bridger.  
  
„Aber ich bin doch freiwillig aufgestanden. Also trifft sie keine Schuld."  
  
„Ich bin aber für dich verantwortlich, also hätte ich auf deine Gesundheit achten müssen."  
  
"Ich wollte ihnen doch nur helfen, wo der Tag für sie doch so... so wichtig war. Ich meine ihre Frau ist..."  
  
Erstaunt sah Bridger seinen Schützling an und unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. "Woher weißt du davon?"  
  
"Ich... na ja hab es... entdeckt, als ich...mich über sie... erkundigt habe."  
  
"Du meinst du hast dich in die UEO – Datenbank eingehackt?" Bridger sagte dies noch sehr ruhig. Nochmalerweise hätte Lucas jetzt eine Standpauke bekommen, aber er war krank und Captain Bridger wollte nicht, dass sich der Junge aufregte. Er würde mit ihm darüber sprechen wenn er wieder gesund ist.  
  
"Ja." Meinte Lucas kleinlaut. "Es... tut mir... leid."  
  
"Ist schon gut. Lass uns das auf ein anderes mal verschieben. Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr anstrengen."  
  
Lucas nickte, dass war ihm gerade Recht. Daraufhin fuhr Nathan fort.  
  
"Wegen den Computern brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Der erste läuft schon wieder einwandfrei und die Crew schafft es Stück für Stück die anderen wieder in Gang zu bringen. Die Außenhülle des Bootes hat sich wieder voll regeneriert und die Mannschaft hat nur kleinere Verletzungen. Und Kristin und ich wir haben uns auch wieder vertragen."  
  
„Ehrlich?"  
  
„Ja das stimmt."Mischte sich Kristin ein.  
  
Lucas fiel beiden um den Hals. „Ich bin so froh."  
  
Bridgers Pal piepste laut auf. „Ja?"Sagte er nach dem er das Gerät aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte.  
  
„Captain können sie bitte auf die Brücke kommen?"  
  
„Natürlich. Ich bin gleich da."Bridger packte das Pal weg und wandte sich Lucas zu. „Tut mir leid, aber du hast es ja gehört. Ich muss los."Der Teenager nickte zustimmend. Bridger sah Kristin auf eine Antwort wartend an. „Ich werd noch ein bisschen hier bleiben."War ihre Reaktion.  
  
„Du denkst aber daran, dich dann noch auszuruhen?"  
  
„Werd ich."  
  
Der Captain verabschiedete sich und ging davon.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
„Captain zwei weiter Computer laufen wieder. Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, dann sollte hier alles wieder gehen."  
  
„Wunderbar. Dies gute Nachricht werde ich gleich Admiral Noyce vortragen."  
  
Captain Bridger rief sich den Admiral auf den Schirm. „Nathan gibt es etwas neues?"  
  
„Ja. Die Mannschaft konnte drei Computer reparieren. Der Strom müsste in der nächsten Zeit auch wieder komplett da sein, so das wir auf das Notstromaggregat verzichten können."  
  
„Sehr schön! Wenn ihr wieder starten könnt, dann kommt gleich nach New Cape Quest. Wir müssen das Boot komplett überprüfen, oder habt ihr schon herausgefunden warum die Computer ausgefallen sind?"  
  
„Noch nicht. Aber ich halte es auch für besser wenn wir erst zu euch kommen."  
  
„Wie geht es Lucas?"  
  
„Ihm geht es besser, aber er ist noch nicht ganz gesund."  
  
Admiral Noyce nickte. „Melde dich bei mir, wenn die SeaQuest wieder fahrtbereit ist."  
  
„Das werd ich. Tschüß."  
  
„Tschüß."  
  
„Captain könnte ich sie sprechen?"Hörte Bridger die Stimme von Kristin hinter sich.  
  
„Natürlich."Zu Ford gewandt sprach er weiter. „Mr. Ford kommen sie allein klar? Ich würde nach dem Gespräch mit Dr. Westphalen gern etwas schlafen."  
  
"Kein Problem."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
„Was gibt es denn? Ist irgendwas mit Lucas?"  
  
„Nein, dem geht es gut. Ich habe gerade noch mal sein Fieber gemessen, es ist wieder ein bisschen gesunken."  
  
„Um was geht es denn dann?"  
  
„Es geht schon um Lucas. Es hat mich doch schon sehr besorgt, dass ihn die Sache mit unserem Streit so mitgenommen hat. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ihn das ganze so wichtig sein könnte."  
  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das hat mich auch sehr überrascht. Ich denke es liegt daran, das er so froh war, das hier auf der SeaQuest alles so harmonisch ist, im Gegensatz zu seinem zuhause. Er hat wohl befürchtet, dass es hier genauso zugehen könnte wie bei seinen Eltern."  
  
„Wir sollten ihm auf jeden Fall zeigen, das es dazu nie kommen wird."  
  
Bridger nickte. „Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich würd dich gern einladen hier zu schlafen."  
  
„Das wäre schön, aber es geht nicht. Du bist der Captain und die Chance, das hier jemand ohne Vorwarnung reinplatzt ist sehr groß."  
  
„Du hast recht. Das war keine gute Idee. Ich wünsch dir auf jeden Fall einen erholsamen Schlaf."  
  
„Danke. Das wünsch ich dir auch."Kristin gab Nathan einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und schenkte ihm noch eine Lächeln ehe sie ihn allein zurück lies.  
  
Vor dem Zimmer des Captains verweilte sie noch einen Moment. Zum Glück läuft alles wieder besser. Ich dachte schon wir bekommen das nie wieder hin und dann noch die Sache mit Lucas. Ich hatte solche Angst um den Jungen. Eine Zeit lang wusste ich wirklich nicht, ob er wieder gesund wird. Ich war mit meinem Latein am Ende. Nie wieder will ich in so eine Situation kommen. Ich habe mich so hilflos gefühlt...das war schrecklich. Ich bin so froh, dass Nathan zu mir gehalten hat, obwohl ich ihn nicht gut behandelt habe. Dr. Westphalen gähnte herzhaft. Ich geh lieber mal ins Bett, es ist Zeit für ein bisschen Schlaf und denn werde ich jetzt auch genießen können.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Nach nur wenigen Stunden Schlaf führte der Weg von Dr. Westphalen wieder an Lucas' Krankenbett, doch offensichtlich war sie nicht die einzige die sich noch immer Sorgen um ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied machte. Am Bett sah sie Nathan stehen, der den schlafenden Lucas beobachtete.  
  
„Was machst du denn hier? Du solltest doch schlafen und dich ausruhen." Flüsterte Bridger als er Kristin entdeckte.  
  
„Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen. Du wolltest auch schlafen. Außerdem habe ich schon geschlafen."  
  
„Du hast ja Recht. Wir sind wohl beide noch nicht so richtig überzeugt das es ihm gut geht."  
  
„Ja."Meinte Kristin nachdenklich. „Wenn du willst kann ich ihn mir gleich noch mal ansehen."  
  
Bridger nickte.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das Fieber ist weiter gesunken. Wir können also wieder unseren Arbeiten nachgehen."  
  
„Ich würde lieber noch etwas hier bleiben."  
  
Kristin lächelte Nathan an. Er macht sich immer noch so viele Sorgen. Aber solange es Nathan gut geht und er nicht zu übermüdet ist kann ich ihn ja noch hier sitzen lassen.  
  
„Ist gut, dann bleib hier. Ich werde aber mal nach den anderen Crewmitgliedern kucken."  
  
„Nur wenn du dich dann auch um meine Hand kümmerst."  
  
„Versprochen."  
  
Während Kristin sich ihrer Arbeit widmete beobachtete Bridger weiter seinen Schützling.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?"Wollte Bridger wissen als er sah das Lucas aus seinem Schlaf erwachte.  
  
Das Computergenie rieb sich die Augen bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Besser...ich bin noch etwas müde, aber ansonsten geht es schon wieder."  
  
„Das freut mich. Dein Fieber ist auch wieder gesunken."  
  
„Muss ich denn noch lange hier bleiben?"  
  
„Naja ein paar Tage werden es schon noch sein."  
  
„Ich will aber nicht mehr so lange hier bleiben. Hier ist es langweilig."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber du musst erst gesund werden. Vorher kommst du nicht hier weg."  
  
„Na gut. Dann bringen sie mir wenigstens meinen Computer her, dann kann ich da dran ein bisschen was machen."  
  
„Damit du die ganze Nacht an dem Computer hängst und dich nicht ausruhst? Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht."  
  
„Ach man."Meinte Lucas eingeschnappt.  
  
Nathan amüsierte das ganze schon eher, wenn Lucas schon wieder so zickig sein konnte, dann ging es ihm wirklich besser.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
3 Tage später:  
  
„Lucas ich hab gute Nachrichten für dich."Sagte Kristin nachdem sie Lucas untersucht hatte. „Du bist wir vollkommen gesund. Du kannst die Krankenstation verlassen."  
  
„Super!"Rief dieser und war auch gleich aus dem Bett gesprungen.  
  
Dr. Westphalen hielt ihn noch zurück. „Du kannst zwar von der Krankenstation, aber das heißt nicht, dass du gleich weiterarbeiten kannst. Du bist noch immer krankgeschrieben und ich will das du dich noch auf deinem Zimmer ausruhst."  
  
Lucas verzog das Gesicht. Das war es nicht was er sich erhofft hatte. „Darf ich wenigstens an meinem Computer arbeiten?"  
  
„Natürlich, aber eben nicht zu lange. Du solltest dich immer noch ausruhen und es erst mal langsam angehen lassen und falls du denkst du kannst Nathan erzählen, dass du gesund bist und wieder auf der Brücke helfen kannst, dann kannst du das gleich vergessen. Ich werde ihm bescheid sagen, dass du noch nicht arbeiten darfst."  
  
„Och sie sind ne Spielverderberin."  
  
„Nein bin ich nicht. Ich will nur, dass du nicht gleich wieder krank wirst. Oder willst du wieder Tagelang auf der Krankenstation liegen?"  
  
„Ach wenn ich es mir so recht überlege... lieber nicht."  
  
„Na siehst du, dann wirst du es auch schaffen dich noch etwas zurück zuhalten."  
  
„Ja, wenn sie dem Captain eh alles sagen, dann kann ich ihn auch gleich besuchen gehen."  
  
„Mach das er wird sich bestimmt freuen."  
  
Schon war Lucas auf dem Weg zur Brücke.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Dr. Westphalen rief Captain Bridger auf dem Pal an.  
  
„Nathan ich bin's."Sagte sie als Bridger ranging.  
  
„Ja was gibt's denn?"  
  
„Lucas ist wieder gesund und ich hab ihn von der Krankenstation entlassen, aber er ist immer noch krank geschrieben. Er darf noch nicht wieder arbeiten...das hab ich ihm auch gesagt. Er will dich gleich besuchen, also lass dir von ihm nichts erzählen."  
  
„Keine Angst. Ich werd schon aufpassen. Das sind doch mal richtig gute Nachrichten. Darwin wird sich auch freuen. Er hat Lucas wirklich sehr vermisst."  
  
„Sehen wir uns dann noch?"  
  
„Na klar."  
  
Damit legten beide auf.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
„Hallo Lucas da bist du ja. Du wurdest schon angekündigt."  
  
„Hat Dr. Westphalen also wirklich hier angerufen."  
  
„Ja, damit du nicht wieder irgendwelche gefährlichen Sachen machst."  
  
Leicht genervt verdrehte Lucas die Augen. „Wie geht es denn hier voran?"  
  
„Gut, die Computer laufen fast alle wieder und wir werden bald in New Cape Quest sein."  
  
„Darf ich nicht mal an den anderen Computern kucken was alles kaputt ist?"  
  
„Kommt nicht in Frage."  
  
„Hier darf man auch nichts."Eingeschnappt verschränkte Lucas die Arme vor der Brust, als ihn ein aufgeregte Klicken aus der aufkeimenden schlechten Laune holte.  
  
„Darwin!"Rief der Junge aufgeregt und lief zum Moonpool.  
  
„Lucas gesund?"  
  
„Ja ich bin wieder gesund."Lucas streichelte denn Delphin.  
  
„Lucas mit Darwin schwimmen?"  
  
„Na klar! Warte ich zieh mir nur schnell den Taucheranzug an."Lucas lief zu den Anzügen und suchte sich gerade einen passenden raus, als eine Stimme hinter ihm ihn dazu zwang den Anzug wieder hinzulegen.  
  
„Was machst du da?"Wollte Bridger wissen.  
  
„Ich wollte mit Darwin schwimmen gehen."Sagte Lucas kleinlaut.  
  
„Und das nachdem du gerade erst gesund geworden bist? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."  
  
Enttäuscht ging Lucas zu Darwin zurück. Bridger folgte ihm und ergriff gleich das Wort. „Darwin Lucas ist gerade erst gesund geworden. Da ist es unverantwortlich, wenn er jetzt ins kalte Wasser geht. Er könnte leicht wieder krank werden. Das können wir einfach nicht verantworten. Verstehst du das?"  
  
„Darwin versteht. Darf Lucas mit Ball spielen."  
  
„Natürlich."Bridger streichelte kurz über den Kopf des Delphins und ging dann an die Arbeit zurück.  
  
„Tut mir leid Darwin, dass ich nicht mit dir schwimmen kann."Lucas Gesicht spiegelte Traurigkeit wieder.  
  
„Lucas gesund bleiben muss. Ist wichtiger."  
  
Lucas schnappte sich einen Ball und spielte mit Darwin. Beide schienen sichtlich Spaß zu haben. Ab und zu war Bridger einen Blick auf die beiden nur um zu sehen ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war und Lucas nicht doch irgendwelche Dummheiten machte.  
  
Lucas schenkte Darwin noch ein Stück Fisch bevor er sich mit einem Kuss auf Darwins Kopf von dem Delphin verabschiedete. „Ich geh jetzt in meine Kabine zurück."Sagte er noch ehe er die Brücke verlies.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
In seiner Kabine ging er erst mal unter die Dusche, danach zog er sich neue Sachen an und legte sich mit seinem Computer aufs Bett. Neben ihm erschien der Delphin.  
  
„Du willst mich wohl nicht allein lassen?"  
  
„Darwin aufpassen auf Lucas."  
  
„Gut, dann brauch ich ja keine Angst mehr zu haben wenn du auf mich aufpasst."Lucas lächelte amüsiert. Darwin war doch zu süß.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
2 Tage später ruhte die SeaQuest still im Wasser von New Cape Quest. Captain Bridger verlies als erster das Schiff und ging auf Admiral Noyce, der schon ungeduldig am Ufer wartete, zu.  
  
„Ich hab dir die SeaQuest wiedergebracht. Jetzt kannst du sie in Ruhe untersuchen lassen. Was meinst du, wie lange das dauern wird?"  
  
„Da ihr ja noch immer keine Ahnung habt warum die Computer kaputt gegangen sind schätze ich würde es mindestens eine Woche dauern, bis wir alles kontrolliert haben."  
  
„Wenn es ok ist würde ich in dieser Zeit gern Landurlaub nehmen."  
  
„Einverstanden."  
  
„Ich würde Kristin und Lucas gern mitnehmen. Vor allem Lucas kann den Urlaub gut gebrauchen. Seit 2 Tagen ist sein Fieber ganz verschwunden und ich denke etwas Abwechslung und frische Luft wird ihm gut tun."  
  
„Ich verstehe. Ich denke es ist auch zu verantworten, wenn die gesamte Crew für eine Woche Landurlaub bekommt. Immerhin hat es einiges an Aufwand gekostet die SeaQuest wieder in Gang zu bringen."  
  
„Danke."  
  
Captain Bridger versammelte seine Mannschaft um sich und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie für eine Woche Landurlaub erhalten würden. Die Mannschaft war sichtlich begeistert und machte sich schnellst möglich auf den Weg in ihre Kabinen, um die nötigen Sachen für den Urlaub zu holen.  
  
Als der Blick des Captains auf Lucas fiel sah er dessen enttäuschten und traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Sehr begeistert sieht Lucas nicht gerade aus. Naja wäre ich wohl auch nicht, wenn ich wüsste das ich eine Woche Urlaub habe und niemand für mich Zeit hat. Vielleicht kann ich ihn mit meiner Idee ein bisschen aufheitern. Hoffentlich hat er überhaupt Lust dazu. Dann könnte ich mein Versprechen, dass ich Kristin gab, auch gleich mit einlösen. Immerhin schulde ich ihr noch ein Essen mit mir und Lucas.  
  
Na toll! Muss der Admiral uns Landurlaub geben? Was soll ich denn jetzt in der Woche machen? Da werd ich wieder allein zuhause rumsitzen. Vielleicht sollte ich gleich auf der SeaQuest bleiben. Hier kann ich mich wenigstens mit den Computern beschäftigen. Dachte Lucas bevor er von einer Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
  
„Lucas kommst du mal kurz zu mir?"  
  
Der Teenager, dem nicht gerade Begeisterung ins Gesicht geschrieben war, ging auf den Captain zu.  
  
„Lucas du scheinst dich nicht so sehr über Urlaub zu freuen."  
  
„Doch, es ist schon ok."Sagte Lucas, während er sich krampfhaft ein Lächeln abrang, um dem Captain zu zeigen das er sich freute.  
  
Bridger sah über diese Bemerkung hinweg. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du den Urlaub mit Dr. Westphalen und mir verbringst."  
  
„Wirklich? Das würde ich gern. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was ich in der Woche machen soll. Meine Eltern sind eh beschäftigt und haben keine Zeit."  
  
„Gut. Dann lass uns noch Kristin fragen."  
  
„Sie weiß noch nichts davon?"  
  
„Noch nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie mitkommen will."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Lucas und Bridger trafen Kristin in ihrer Kabine an.  
  
„Hallo. Wir haben einen kleinen Überfall auf dich vor. Hast du Lust die Woche Urlaub mit uns beiden auf meiner Insel zu verbringen?"  
  
„Sehr gerne."  
  
„Gut, dann pack deine Sachen. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde draußen."  
  
Kristin nickte zustimmend.  
  
Bridger sah den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck von Lucas und ging sofort darauf ein. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie mitkommen will. Oder hast du daran etwa gezweifelt?"  
  
"Es überrascht mich doch ein bisschen."  
  
"Glaubst du ich will den Urlaub nicht mit euch verbringen?" Wollte Kristin wissen.  
  
"Am besten ich sag nichts mehr, sonst reite ich mich nur noch weiter rein."  
  
"Wäre wohl besser und jetzt lass uns gehen." Meinte Bridger.  
  
Lucas stimmte nickend zu.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
Anmerkung II:  
  
Dieses Kapitel war an einigen Stellen etwas kitschig (Sorry dafür), aber das musste mal sein. In den nächsten Kapiteln wird das aber auf jeden Fall vermieden und ich denke, dann wird auch nicht mehr so viel von Bridgers und Kristins Beziehung drin sein. Wir sehen uns. Bis dann.  
  
Tina 


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkung: Das Kapitel ist jetzt nicht so lang geworden, wie geplant, aber wenn ich es so lang gemacht hätte, dann hätte es wohl noch ewig gedauert, bis ich die Story hätte online setzen können. Die Kapitel werden jetzt immer so kurz sein, wie dieses.

Meine Vorsätze aus dem letzten Kapitel muss ich über den Haufen schmeißen. Es wird auch in diesem Kapitel wieder in einigen Passage um Kristin, Nathan und deren „Beziehung" gehen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Tina

Jetzt oder Nie

Kapitel 2

Auf Bridgers Insel angekommen richteten sich die drei erst mal ein. Während Lucas als erstes seinen Computer an die Steckdose anschloss und ihn testete packte Kristin ihre Tasche aus und verstaute die Sachen im Schrank. Oft war sie schon hier gewesen, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie schlief nicht wie sonst in einem Gästezimmer, sondern das erste Mal im Schlafzimmer von Nathan. Ein wenig unwohl fühlte sie sich schon. Wusste sie doch genau, dass seit dem Tod von Nathans Frau hier niemand mehr außer ihm geschlafen hatte.

Abgesehen davon war sie auch noch nervös, da sie sich fragte, was genau Nathan mit diesem Umstand bezwecken wollte. Wollte er ihr damit sagen, dass er mehr für sie empfand als nur die gute Freundschaft zueinander? Sie würde wohl mit ihm reden müssen um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zubekommen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und verlies dann das Schlafzimmer. Am besten sie brachte es gleich hinter sich. Später würde es nur noch schwerer werden.

Kristin ging nach unten ins Wohnzimmer uns sah sich nach Nathan um. In der Küche wurde sie fündig. Nathan inspizierte den Kühlschrank und die anderen Schränke auf Lebensmittel. Nebenbei erstellte er eine Einkaufsliste mit all den Dingen, die sie für die nächsten Tage brauchen würden.

„Nathan kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Jetzt war die beste Möglichkeit für Kristin, um ihre Fragen anzusprechen.

„Einen Moment. Ich bin gleich fertig. Wir müssen unbedingt noch heute einkaufen gehen."

Während Nathan weiterhin durch die Schränke sah, warf Kristin einen kurzen Blick auf die Einkaufsliste. Bei der Länge des Zettels musste sie innerlich stöhnen. Es würde lange dauern all diese Dinge einzukaufen und dabei hatten Lucas und sie noch nichts auf das Papier geschrieben.

Nathan schloss den letzten Schrank und drehte sich zu Kristin um. „Du wolltest mit mir reden?"

„Ja, ich wollte…"

„Gibt es bald was zu essen? Ich hab riesigen Hunger." Lucas hatte die Arbeit mit seinem Computer beendet und nun trieb der Hunger ihn in die Küche.

Kristin versuchte ihre Enttäuschung über die Störung so gut es ging zu verbergen.

„Wir müssen erst einkaufen. Es ist fast nichts mehr da.", sagte Nathan.

„Lassen sie uns gleich gehen, dann können wir unterwegs in einem Restaurant essen." Lucas hoffte, dass seine beiden Kollegen auf diese Idee anspringen würden.

„Klingt gut. Am besten wir gehen erst ins Restaurant und danach einkaufen, sonst verderben uns die Lebensmittel." Captain Bridger fand Lucas' Vorschlag schon einmal gut. Jetzt käme es nur noch auf die Ärztin an, auch wenn Bridger und Lucas sie bei einer Abstimmung mit zwei Stimmen zu einer überstimmt hätten. „Was sagst du dazu Kristin?"

„Ich halte das für eine gute Idee."

„Schön, dann gehen wir. Ich habe Hunger." Lucas sah Bridger und Westphalen auffordernd an, bevor er die Küche verlies und sich seine Schuhe anzog.

Bridger sah zu Kristin, welche noch immer ein wenig unglücklich aussah. „Wir reden später, ok?"

Kristins Antwort war nur ein Nicken. Nathan gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und folgte Lucas. Kristin blieb noch einen Moment enttäuscht zurück, schwor sich aber mit Nathan bei der nächstbesten Möglichkeit zu reden. Sie nahm die Einkaufsliste, welche noch immer auf dem Küchentisch lag, dann holte sie ihre Handtasche und folgte den beiden anderen.

---

Die drei seaQuestcrewmitglieder hatten sich darauf geeinigt zum Chinesen zu gehen. Sie genossen ein leckeres Essen und unterhielten sich gut.

Als Lucas kurz auf die Toilette verschwand nutzte Nathan die Chance um Kristin anzusprechen. „Was wolltest du vorhin mit mir besprechen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier der richtige Ort dafür ist." Kristin würde für dieses Gespräch lieber einen ruhigeren Ort vorziehen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir es auch hier besprechen können. Was ist los?"

Kristin willigte still ein und überlegte, wie sie anfangen sollte. „Was ich mit dir besprechen wollte…ich"

„Können wir gleich bezahlen? Ich würde gern noch in einem Buchladen vorbeischauen, bevor wir einkaufen gehen. Es gibt da so ein tolles Buch, dass ich unbedingt haben will." Lucas war von der Toilette zurück und ihm war eingefallen, dass Biff ihm von einem Buch erzählt hatte, welches ihn wirklich interessierte.

Kristin äußerte sich nicht zu der Frage von Lucas. Sie hätte es doch ahnen müssen, dass hier nicht der richtige Ort war. Das hatte sie zwar auch, aber sie hatte sich von Nathan überreden lassen.

„Natürlich können wir das." antwortete Captain Bridger an Stelle von Dr. Westphalen. Ihm tat es leid, dass sie nun schon das zweite Mal unterbrochen wurden. Kristin schien etwas Wichtiges auf der Seele zu liegen. Doch im Moment konnte er da nichts machen. Er rief den Kellner und bezahlte für alle.

---

Lucas hatte sein Buch schnell gefunden und wenig später waren die drei seaQuestcrewmitglieder in den Gängen des Supermarktes unterwegs.

Kristin war mehr als abwesend und Nathan bemerkte dies. Er wartete auf den Moment, in dem Lucas sich von ihnen entfernte, um Kristin anzusprechen. „Was liegt dir die ganze Zeit auf dem Herzen."

Kristin schreckte zusammen, als Nathan sie ansprach. „Bitte?"

„Ich wollte wissen, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt."

„Ich hab nachgedacht und es gibt Dinge, die Fragen in mir aufwerfen."

Nathan und Kristin waren stehen geblieben. „Dann stell mir deine Fragen und ich werde sehen, ob ich sie dir beantworten kann."

„Ok. Meine wichtigste Frage ist die, warum ich…"

„Wo bleiben sie denn?" Lucas hatten den Arm voller Lebensmittel und ladete die nun im Wagen ab.

Kristin mochte Lucas, doch in diesem Moment war sie sauer auf ihn. Wie schaffte er es nur immer im ungünstigsten Augenblick aufzutauchen. Am liebsten wäre es Kristin gewesen, wenn er wieder verschwunden wäre und sie mal für zehn Minuten allein gelassen hätte

Doch das tat er nicht. Für den restlichen Einkauf war Lucas entweder in der Nähe der beiden oder nur für ein paar Sekunden weg. 

Nathan versuchte nicht noch einmal mit Kristin zu sprechen, obwohl er merkte, dass diese leicht gereizt war. Er wollte bei diesem Gespräch nicht noch einmal gestört werden und verschob es auf die Zeit, wenn sie in seinem Haus und vor allem allein sein würden.

Kristin wurde jedoch von Minute zu Minute wütender auf Lucas, obwohl dieser nichts dafür konnte. Doch das verdrängte Kristin vollkommen aus ihren Gedanken. Noch versuchte sie sich zurückzuhalten und gegenüber Lucas nichts ausfallend zu werden und noch klappte es relativ gut.

---

Nachdem sie alles was sie benötigen würden, eingekauft hatten brachten sie es auf die Insel und verstauten es in den Schränken. Lucas verzog sich mit seinem neuen Buch nach oben, um ein bisschen darin lesen zu können.

Kristin sah ihre Chance gekommen. Wenn Lucas erst einmal mit lesen beginnen würde, dann würde er nicht mehr so schnell damit aufhören. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt also, um mit Nathan zusprechen.

Sie faste ihn bei der Hand, weil er gerade in greifbarer Nähe war, und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. „Was ich schon den ganzen Tag mit dir besprechen will ist…" Kristin unterbrach den Satz und dachte nach. Wie könnte sie es Nathan am besten erklären? „Ich hab sehr viel nachgedacht und…" Kristin unterbrach wieder. Jedoch nicht, weil sie nicht weiterwusste, sondern weil gerade ein Teenager lautpolternd die Treppe herabkam.

„Wollen wir heute Abend ein paar Spiele spielen?"

„Was ist aus deinem Buch geworden?" wollte Captain Bridger wissen.

„Ach das ist gut, aber ich hab keine Lust mehr darauf. Was ist nun? Spielen sie mit mir?" Lucas sah Dr. Westphalen erwartungsvoll an.

Die hatte jedoch ganz andere Probleme. Im Moment machte Lucas sie einfach rasend wütend. Noch versuchte sie diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken, doch so richtig wollte es ihr nicht gelingen.

Als der Teenager sie nun so auffordernd ansah platzte ihr der Kragen. „Kannst du dich nicht mal eine Weile allein beschäftigen? Lies dein Buch, oder geh in die Stadt. Nur lass uns endlich mal für eine Weile in ruhe."

Lucas dachte erst sich verhört zu haben, doch als er begriff, was Dr. Westphalen gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte wurde er auch wütend. „Warum haben sie mich dann überhaupt mit hierher genommen, wenn ich sie nur störe? Wissen sie, sie sind meiner Mutter ähnlicher, als ich je für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich verschwinde." Lucas machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte aus dem Haus, wo er am Strand in ein Boot stieg und davonfuhr.

Bridger rief Lucas noch hinterher, doch es war vergebens. Er wand sich Kristin zu. „Was sollte das gerade?" Wieso hatte sie reagiert? Normalerweise ging sie mit Lucas um, als wäre er ihr eigner Sohn.

Kristin setzte sich leichenblass wieder auf das Sofa, von welchem sie aufgesprungen war. Was hatte sie nur getan? Wie konnte sie ihrer Wut so freien lauf lassen?

„Was genau sollte das eben?"

„Ich… ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie ist bei mir eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Das wollte ich doch nicht."

„Warum? Warum ist dir eine Sicherung durchgebrannt?"

„Ich wollte einfach nur in Ruhe mit dir reden und er hat immer gestört. Dafür wird er mich hassen."

„Nein, er wird dich nicht hassen."

„Er hat gesagt, ich wäre wie seine Mutter… natürlich wird er mich hassen."

„Du beruhigst dich jetzt erst mal und dann erzählst du mir, was du die ganze Zeit mit mir besprechen wolltest. Danach kümmern wir uns um Lucas."

Kristin nickte sacht, bevor sie zu erzählen begann. „Den ganzen Tag frage ich mich schon, warum wir in ein und demselben Bett schlafen und nicht wie sonst in getrennten Betten. Ich frage mich, ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat."

„Ach das. Ich dachte einfach, es wäre praktischer."

Kristin war von dieser Antwort sichtlich enttäuscht und zeigte dies auch in ihrer Erwiderung. „Verstehe." presste sie leise zwischen den Lippen hervor.

Nathan bemerkte, wie enttäuscht Kristin war und entschloss sich ihr ein wenig mehr sein Herz zu öffnen. „Ich hab es so gewollt, weil du mir wichtig bist."

„Aber deine Frau."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe sie noch immer und das wird auch immer so bleiben, aber du bist die erste Frau, die mir nach dem Tod von Carol wieder so viel bedeutet. Ich möchte dich einfach in meiner Nähe haben und ich finde da gehört es auch dazu, dass wir in einem Bett schlafen. Oder bist du damit nicht einverstanden?"

Kristin war einen Moment sprachlos. So eine schöne Erklärung hätte sie nicht erwartet. „Doch ich bin einverstanden."

„Dann ist jetzt alles gut und deine Fragen sind beantwortet?"

Kristin strahlte einfach nur. „Alles gut bis auf eine Sache."

„Was denn für eine Sache?"

„Ich will einen Kuss."

„So so… du willst einen Kuss. Ist es nicht aber so, dass der Captain eines Bootes nichts mit seiner Mannschaft anfangen darf?" lächelte Bridger.

„Wir sind aber gerade nicht im Dienst." Gab Kristin lächelnd zurück.

„Na wenn das so ist." Nathan rutschte auf der Couch näher an Kristin heran und küsste sie sanft. Nach einer Weile lösten die beiden sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich lächelnd an.

Nathans Lächeln verschwand aber wieder, als er an Lucas dachte. „Wir müssen uns jetzt um Lucas kümmern."

Das Lächeln von Kristin verschwand ebenfalls. „Meinst du dass er mir verzeihen kann?"

„Bestimmt."

„Aber er hat gesagt ich wäre seiner Mutter nicht unähnlich."

„Er hat das sicher nicht so gemeint. Bestimmt war er nur so geschockt, dass er überreagiert hat. Das wird schon wieder werden." Nathan nahm Kristin kurz in den Arm um sie noch ein wenig zu trösten.

„Lass uns aufbrechen und nach ihm suchen."

„Wir könnten versuche ihn zuerst mit dem Pal zu erreichen. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann hat er es dabei."

„Das ist eine gute Idee." Nathan holte sein Pal hervor und stellte eine Verbindung zu Lucas her. Als sie jedoch das Piepen im Obergeschoss hörten war klar, dass Lucas den Pal nicht bei sich hatte.

„Wo sollen wir den jetzt nach ihm suchen?" fragte Kristin.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er in der Stadt ist. Ob wir ihn da finden weiß ich nicht, aber wir müssen es versuchen. Ich will nicht, dass er denkt er wäre hier nicht mehr willkommen und könnte nicht zurückkommen. Zum Glück habe ich hier noch ein zweites Boot."

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen. Jetzt ist die Chance noch größer ihn zu finden." Als Kristin dies sagte sah sie betrübt zu Boden. Das Lucas weg war, war nun einmal ihre Schuld und sie machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe.

Nathan hob Kristins Kinn mit seinen Fingern an, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Wir werden ihn finden."

Kristin nickte nur kurz zu Nathans Aussage.

---

Bei Lucas:

Nachdem Lucas sich das Boot genommen hatte fuhr er so schnell wie möglich ans Festland. Als erstes würde er sich für diese Nacht ein Hotelzimmer nehmen und danach würde er wahrscheinlich erst einmal zu seinem Vater fahren. Immerhin hatte er jetzt eine ganze Weile Landurlaub. Ob er danach überhaupt wieder auf die seaQuest gehen würde wusste er nicht. Wenn eine ihm so wichtige Person ihn belog und ihm vorspielte ihn zu mögen wäre es gut möglich, dass auch andere das getan haben. Wie kam er auch auf die Idee, dass die Crew der seaQuest einfach so einen Teenager, der er nun mal war, akzeptieren und mögen würde? Er wusste, dass die meisten gegen seine Ankunft auf der seaQuest waren. Deutlich genug hatten sie gezeigt, was sie von einem Teenager hielten, der auf einem Boot wie der seaQuest arbeitete.

Am Festland angekommen suchte Lucas nach einem geeigneten Hotel für die Übernachtung. Zu seinem Glück trug er sein Portmonat heute in der Hosentasche. Wäre dies nicht der Fall, dann hätte er nach seinem schnellen Verschwinden kein Geld bei sich.

Seine ganzen Sachen hatte er auf der Insel vergessen. Darunter auch sein Computer. Er hoffte inständig, dass er diesen intakt wiederbekommen würde, so wie die anderen Sachen. Sollte dies nicht der fall sein würde er seinen Vater darauf ansetzen. Der würde schon Mittel und Wege finden.

Ein Hotel war schnell gefunden und das Zimmer bekam er auch gleich. Da er nichts zum auspacken hatte ging er nach einem kurzen Blick in das Zimmer wieder nach draußen und schlenderte durch die Stadt.

Ab und zu blieb er an einem Geschäft stehen und sah sich die Angebote an. In einem Modegeschäft suchte er sich ein paar Sachen, damit er für den restlichen Landurlaub was zum anziehen hätte. Danach lief er mit seinen Einkäufen durch die Straßen und schaute ab und zu in ein paar Schaufenster.

Als er auf der Straße, auf welcher er lief, ein Theater entdeckte blieb er stehen. Er mochte Theateraufführungen, auch wenn viele sich das nicht vorstellen konnten. Früher war er oft im Theater gewesen, doch seitdem er auf der seaQuest war, war dies fast unmöglich geworden. Da er jetzt allerdings Zeit hatte beschoss er in das Theater zugehen. Vielleicht würde heute sogar eine Vorstellung laufen für die es noch Karten gab.


	3. Chapter 3

Anmerkung: Wie ihr bestimmt gemerkt habt komme ich nicht mehr so oft zum schreiben. Tut mir wirklich leid. (Auch, dass ich nicht mehr richtig dazu komme Reviews für eure Storys zu schreiben.) So ich kann euch nur schnell sagen, dass ich eure Storys so regelmäßig wie möglich lese und sie alle super finde. Vielleicht schaffe ich es irgendwann auch mal wieder Reviews abzugeben.

Naja aber ich wollte es mir trotz Zeitmangel nicht nehmen lassen an diesem Tag ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.

Tina

Jetzt oder Nie Kapitel 3

Lucas sah sich im Vorraum des Theaters um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken, also ging er auf die Suche.

Als er eine Tür öffnete hatte er den direkten Ausblick auf die Bühne. Er betrat den Raum und schloß die Tür leise hinter sich. Aber nicht leise genug, denn die beiden Personen, welche gerade auf der Bühne spielten hielten inne und sahen sich zu ihm um.

„Was machst du hier? Es ist nicht gestattet den Saal während der Proben zu betreten.", sagte ein junger Mann zu ihm.

„Ich hab jemanden gesucht, der mir eventuell eine Karte für eine Aufführung verkaufen könnte und da ich niemanden gefunden habe, dachte ich das ich mich auf die Suche mache. Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören."

Der junge Mann verließ die Bühne und kam auf Lucas zu. Er war noch nicht ganz bei ihm, als er abrupt stehen blieb. „Lucas?"

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", wollte Lucas wissen.

„Erkennst du mich denn nicht mehr? Ich bin es... Orlando."

„Orlando?" Jetzt wo Lucas ihn genauer betrachtete konnte er die Ähnlichkeit erkennen.

„Ja, ich bin es."

Die beiden gingen auf einander zu und nahmen sich herzlich in den Arm. „Wie lange ist es jetzt her, dass wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben?", fragte Lucas.

„Ein paar Jahre sind es schon." Er wand sich der Bühne zu und wunk der jungen Frau, welche zu ihnen hinüber sah. Sie kam die Treppe herunter und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Lucas, das ist Nicole. Nicole, das ist Lucas, ein alter Freund aus meiner Kindheit. Obwohl die ja noch nicht so lange her ist."

Lucas reichte Nicole die Hand.

„Ich probe gerade mit Nicole für ein Theaterstück, das bad hier aufgeführt werden soll."

„Dann hast du es also wirklich geschafft Schauspieler zu werden?"

„Naja noch nicht ganz. Ich geh ja noch zur Schauspielschule, aber ich hatte das Glück für dieses Stück genommen zu werden. Bald habe ich auch ein Casting für einen Blockbuster. Aber ich weiß noch nicht ob daraus was wird, immerhin habe ich noch keine Erfahrung bis auf eine ganz kleine Szene in einem Film."

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass du es schaffen wirst. Du hattest damals schon Talent. Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich euch ein bisschen bei der Probe zu sehe?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Danach können wir noch was trinken gehen. Wir haben uns eine ganze Menge zu erzählen."

Lucas nickte zustimmend. Orlando und Nicole gingen wieder auf die Bühne zurück und probten weiter, während sich Lucas in eine der vorderen Reihen setzte und gespannt zusah.

Bei Nathan und Kristin:

Die beiden fragten sich nun schon seit einer Stunde durch die Menschen durch, hatten allerdings noch keinen Erfolg gehabt. Sogar ein paar Computerläden hatten sie schon abgearbeitet, doch auch dort war er nicht gewesen.

„Wir werden ihn nie finden.", meinte Kristin deprimiert.

„Sag das nicht. Natürlich werden wir ihn finden."

„Wie sollen wir denn seinen Eltern erklären, dass er uns abgehauen ist? Die werden mir das doch nie verzeihen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Lucas jetzt einfach so verschwindet. Ok, er ist jetzt sauer, aber er wird sich bestimmt wieder beruhigen und selbst wenn nicht wird er sich bei seinen Eltern melden und ihnen mitteilen, dass er nicht mehr auf der SeaQuest arbeiten will."

„Sollen wir vielleicht zur Polizei gehen und ihn vermisst melden?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas bringt. Die unternehmen doch erst nach 48 Stunden etwas."

„Aber er ist ein noch ein Kind. Ich bin sicher, dass sie da eher etwas unternehmen werden. Immerhin ist er erst 16. Wenn sie 48 Stunden warten kann er wer weiß wo sein."

„Meinst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Ach ich weiß doch auch nicht.", meinte Kristin verzweifelt.

Nathan nahm sie kurz in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Komm lass uns weitersuchen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir ihn bald finden."

Kristin nickte und die beiden nahmen ihre Suche wieder auf.

Bei Lucas:

„Hey Lucas hast du nicht Lust auch mal ein bisschen zu Schauspielern?", fragte Orlando, als er die Probe mit Nicole beendet hatte.

„Ach ich kann das doch nicht."

„Komm schon. Es ist doch nur aus Spaß."

Lucas erhob sich und ging auf die Bühne. Orlando drückte ihm einen Textbogen in die Hand und zeigte ihm, welche Stellen er sprechen sollte. Am Anfang ging alles noch etwas stockend vor sich und Lucas fühlte sich sehr unsicher auf der Bühne. Je länger er jedoch spielte, desto mehr Spaß machte es ihm und desto lockerer wurde er.

„Hey du spielst wirklich gut, auch wenn es am Anfang gar nicht so gut lief. Aber jetzt wo du mal drin bist bin ich beeindruckt."

„Ach erzähl doch keinen Mist."

„Glaub mir, dass tu ich nicht. Du bist echt gut."

Lucas räusperte sich verlegen und versuchte dann vom Thema abzulenken.

„Wollen wir jetzt was trinken gehen?"

„Von mir aus gern. Ich hol nur noch schnell meine Sachen aus dem Umkleideraum."

Wenig später kehrte Orlando mit seinen Sachen zurück und die beiden verließen das Theater. Am Ausgang verabschiedeten sie sich von der Kartenverkäuferin, welche nun wieder an ihrem Platz saß. Lucas nahm sich vor Orlando noch wegen einer Aufführung zu welche er gehen könnte zu fragen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jetzt oder nie Kapitel 4

Bei Lucas:

„Nun erzähl mal. Was ist mit dir und dieser Nicole?", wollte Lucas von Orlando wissen, nachdem sie einen schönen Platz in einem Pub gefunden und sich was zum trinken bestellt hatten.

„Zwischen mir und Nicole läuft nichts. Ehrlich. Sie ist ganz nett, aber für meinen Geschmack zu schüchtern. Echt nicht mein Fall. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Irgendein hübsches Mädchen in Sicht?"

„Ne nix, aber das ist auch nicht schlimm. Ich bin sowieso die meiste Zeit auf der seaQuest, da wäre es nicht gerade einfach eine Beziehung zu führen. Es sei den, ich finde irgendwann mal die Richtige, aber die ist noch nicht in Sicht."

„Gefällt es dir noch immer auf der seaQuest? Du machst das jetzt immerhin schon fast ein Jahr."

„Spaß macht es mir immer noch. Es gibt immer neue Herausforderungen und dort gibt es die neuste Technik. Außerdem kann ich dort auch der Wissenschaft nachgehen. Auf der seaQuest gibt es ein Wissenschaftsteam, dass alles mögliche aus dem Ozean erforscht. Es bringt Abwechslung und es passiert fast jeden Tag etwas neues und aufregendes."

„Klingt wie ein Traumjob. Wie sind die Leute da? Ist es nicht komisch, dass du der jüngste an Bord bist. Vermisst du es denn nicht, dass niemand in deinem Alter da ist?"

„Die Leute sind nett.", sagte Lucas einsilbig.

Orlando bemerkte sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. „Ist alles ok?"

„Naja... eigentlich nicht."

„Was ist denn los?"

„Also, dass war so..."

Bei Nathan und Kristin:

Frustriert lies sich Kristin am Küchentisch nieder. „Wir haben ihn nicht gefunden. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Es ist draußen bereits dunkel. Was soll Lucas denn jetzt so ganz allein machen und wo soll er schlafen?"

Nathan setzte sich neben Kristin und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Beruhige dich bitte. Lucas ist nicht dumm und das weißt du. Er wird nicht irgendwo unter einer Brücke schlafen. Hast du schon vergessen, dass er ein Genie ist? Er findet einen guten Schlafplatz und er hat eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Er weiß, wem er vertrauen kann und wem nicht. Es wird ihm nichts passieren."

Kristin musste kurz lächeln, als Nathan sie daran erinnerte, dass Lucas ein Genie war. Mit Sicherheit wusste Lucas, was er zu tun hatte und bestimmt hatte er schon eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit gefunden. Dennoch machte sie sich unglaubliche Sorgen. So große Sorgen, dass ihr die Tränen kamen. Nathan zog sie in seine Arme und wiegte sie ein wenig hin und her.

„Ich mach dir jetzt einen Tee und dann wirst du was kleines essen. Danach gehen wir ins Bett und versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen. Und morgen suchen wir noch bis Mittag nach Lucas und wenn wir ihn dann nicht gefunden haben, dann informieren wir die Polizei, aber wir werden sie darum bitten das ganze nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Ich will nicht, dass das alles an die Medien geht und seine Eltern von jemand anderem erfahren, dass wir keine Ahnung haben wo ihr Sohn ist. Außerdem werden wir noch auf der seaQuest anrufen und fragen, ob Lucas dort ist. Ok?"

„Alles bis auf das Essen. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich irgendetwas runterbekomme."

„Versuch es bitte."

„Na gut."

Bei Lucas:

„... und jetzt bin ich hier.", endete Lucas seine Erklärung über die letzten Stunden.

„Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass sie es böse gemeint hat und dich los werden wollte?"

„Eigentlich ist sie nicht so. Sie war sonst immer um mich besorgt und hat sich um mich gekümmert. Das alles passt nicht zu ihr, aber vielleicht hat sie mir immer nur etwas vorgespielt und konnte mich nie wirklich leiden."

„Warum sollte sie das tun?"

„Weil sie an den Captain ran will. Der Captain mag mich wirklich. Wir verstehen uns gut und ich weiß, dass ich ihm wichtig bin. Wenn sie sich nicht gut mit mir verstehen würde, dann wäre sie bestimmt beim Captain abgeschrieben. Und wenn sie das nicht will, wovon ich mal ausgehe, da sie ständig an ihm dran hängt, muss sie sich mit mir verstehen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es so ist?"

„Was soll ich denn sonst glauben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, dass sie gestreßt war und du in einem ungünstigen Moment gestört hast."

„Ja, weil sie sich gerade wieder an den Captain ran machen wollte."

„Lassen wir das lieber. Was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bezweifle, dass ich wieder zurück auf die seaQuest kann. Ich weiß, dass der Captain das gern will, aber ich kann nicht wieder mit dem Dr. zusammenarbeiten und durch meine Arbeit würden wir uns andauernt über den Weg laufen. Rausgeschmissen wird sie sicherlich nicht, also muss ich wohl gehen. Leider hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich stattdessen machen soll. Vielleicht sollte ich nochmal ein Studium machen. Da müsste ich mir allerdings erst mal überlegen, was ich studieren will. Außerdem werd ich auch noch mit meinen Eltern darüber reden müssen. Mein Vater will bestimmt wieder, dass ich in seine Firma einsteige. Ich muss also etwas finden, was so überzeugend ist, dass er nicht will, dass ich bei ihm einsteige. Die seaQuest war perfekt, aber das wird jetzt wohl ausfallen."

„Rede erst mal mit dem Captain, bevor du dich entscheidest und bevor du deinen Vater anrufst."

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Er macht sich bestimmt Sorgen, weil er nicht weiß wo ich bin. Ich werd ihn anrufen und ihm sagen, dass es mir gut geht und er sich keine Sorgen machen soll."

„Weißt du ich hab hier eine kleine Wohnung. Wenn du Lust hast, dann kannst du auch bei mir schlafen. Ich hab eine Couch, die man ausziehen kann und meinetwegen kannst du so lange bleiben wie du willst. Ich würde mich freuen."

„Danke. Das wäre echt toll. Ich kann mir das Hotelzimmer zwar leisten, aber irgendwie kann ich es nicht leiden in solchen unpersönlichen Zimmern zu schlafen."

„Gut, dann können wir gleich losgehen und deine Sachen aus dem Hotel holen und dann rufst du den Captain an."


	5. Chapter 5

Jetzt oder nie Kapitel 5

Bei Lucas:

„Schöne Wohnung.", sagte Lucas.

„Klein, aber fein würde ich sagen."

„Ich finde sie gut. Außerdem ist es doch klar, dass du dir im Moment noch nicht so viel leisten kannst. Im übrigen werde ich dir natürlich Geld dafür geben, dass ich hier wohnen darf."

„Das brauchst du nicht."

„Ich will aber. Zumindest dafür, dass ich telefoniere, die Waschmachine benutzte und mich an deinem Kühlschrank bediene."

„Einverstanden. Jetzt rufst du den Captain an und ich mache die Couch zurecht."

„Ok.", sagte Lucas niedergeschlagen. Er ging in kleine, angrenzende Küche und setzte sich vor das Videphone. Er drückte einen Knopf, so das sein Bild nicht gesendet werden würde, wenn er anrief.

Er wählte die Nummer und wartete, bis jemand abhob.

„Ja?", fragte Kristin.

Lucas wollte nicht mit ihr reden und legte so einfach auf.

Er wartete kurze Zeit, danach wählte er noch einmal die Nummer und Nathan meldete sich dieses Mal.

Bei Nathan und Kristin:

Kristin hatte sich zum Abendessen etwas kleines heruntergezwungen und machte sich nun fertig um ins Bett zu gehen.

Als das Videphone klingelte ging Kristin ran. Sie wunderte sich, dass kein Bild kam und dann wurde plötzlich aufgelegt. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es Lucas war, aber anscheinend wollte er nicht mit ihr reden. Diese Tatsache stimmte sie traurig. Auf der anderen Seite war es so, wenn es wirklich Lucas war, dann war sie froh, dass er sich freiwillig hier melden wollte. Hoffentlich versuchte er noch einmal hier anzurufen.

Wie auf's Stichwort klingelte erneut das Videphone.

„Nathan kannst du rangehen. Ich denke, es ist Lucas."

Sofort stand Nathan bei ihr. „Warum gehst du nicht ran?"

„Ich glaub er hat gerade eben schon einmal angerufen. Der Bildschirm war schwarz und es wurde gleich wieder aufgelegt. Geh bitte einfach ran. Er will sicher nicht mit mir reden."

„Hoffentlich ist er es wirklich."

Nathan ging ans Videphone und wieder erschien nur ein schwarzer Bildschirm. „Hallo?", fragte Nathan.

Einen langen Moment blieb es still, dann ertönte Lucas Stimme.

„Captain ich bin's Lucas."

Erleichtert atmeten Nathan und Kristin auf. „Lucas Gott sei dank. Wir haben uns schon solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Tut mir leid. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen, deswegen rufe ich an."

Lucas schaltete denn Bildschirm an, so dass Nathan ihn nun sehen konnte.

„Ich in der Stadt zufällig einen alten Freund wiedergetroffen und ich bleibe jetzt erst mal bei ihm und schlafe in seiner Wohnung. Ich bin also gut aufgehoben."

„Wann kommst du zurück?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht gar nicht. Ich muss jetzt Schluß machen."

„Warte Lucas. Können wir nicht noch mal in Ruhe reden?"

„Im Moment nicht."

„Kann ich dich wenigstens anrufen, damit ich weiß, wie es dir geht?"

„Ja, die Nummer haben sie ja."

Damit beendet Lucas die Verbindung.

Nathan lies sich niedergeschlagen auf die Couch sinken. „Er will vielleicht nicht mehr wiederkommen. Ich kann das nicht glauben. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Er war mir so unglaublich wichtig. Nein falsch, er ist mir noch immer wichtig."

Kristin, die während des gesamten Gesprächs geschwiegen hatte lies sich neben Nathan auf die Couch sinken.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ich weiß wie sehr du an ihm hängst und ich hab ihn dir weggenommen. Du hasst mich jetzt sicher."

Nathan want sich ihr zu und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Was redest du da? Ich hasse dich nicht. Klar hast du nicht toll reagiert und Lucas damit verärgert, aber ich kann verstehen, warum du so warst und ich bin sicher, wenn Lucas das wüsste, dann könnte er dich auch verstehen. Meine Angst besteht darin, dass er nicht mit sich reden lässt und ich keine Gelegenheit habe ihm alles zu erklären."

„Vielleicht versuchst du es in zwei bis drei Tagen noch einmal. Dann hat er sich bestimmt wieder beruhigt. Am besten wir gehen jetzt ins Bett. Schlafen kann ich zwar bestimmt nicht, aber wir sollten uns ein wenig ausruhen."

„Du hast recht. Ich werde auf keinen Fall aufgeben, bis er bereit ist mit mir über alles zu reden. Ich will ihn einfach nicht verlieren."

„Das weiß ich."

Beide machten sich fertig und legten sich dann ins Bett. An diesem Abend dauerte es sehr lange bis überhaupt einer der beiden die Augen zumachte.


	6. Chapter 6

Jetzt oder Nie Kapitel 6

Bei Lucas:

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Orlando.

„Er sah so traurig aus."

„Du fehlst ihm, deswegen sieht er traurig aus. Du bedeutest ihm viel."

„Ich weiß er mir auch, aber ich kann jetzt einfach nicht zurück. Vielleicht später, aber nicht jetzt. Ich würde jetzt gern schlafen."

„Dann tu das und morgen kannst du wenn du willst wieder mit zu den Proben kommen. Ich könnte ein bisschen Unterstützung gebrauchen. Mein eigentlicher Schauspielpartner ist gerade krank und so kann ich nicht mit ihm üben. Hast du Lust das zu machen?"

„Okay. Wenn es nicht zu früh los geht. Ich würde gern ausschlafen."

„Keine Panik. Ich schlafe auch gern aus. Wir können dann immer noch ins Theater gehen. Also dann schlaf gut."

„Danke du auch."

Lucas legte sich auf die Couch und zog die Bettdecke über sich. Danach schloß er die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen.

---

Lucas wachte auf, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er sich hin und her gewelzt und konnte nicht schlafen. Immer wieder wachte er auf und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Demnach war er an diesem Morgen auch wie erschlagen.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte Orlando freundlich.

„Morgen.", brummte Lucas.

„Nicht gut geschlafen?"

„Beschissen trifft es wohl am besten."

„Geh erst mal duschen, dann frühstücken wir und dann sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus."

„Du hörst dich an als wärst du mein Vater.", sagte Lucas und ging ins Badezimmer.

Orlando konnte Lucas nur grinsend hinter Lucas her sehen.

Bei Nathan und Kristin:

„Guten Morgen. Konntest du wenigstens ein bisschen schlafen?", wollte Kristin wissen, welche auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer saß, als Nathan den Raum betrat.

„Ein wenig. Wie sieht es mit dir aus."

„Auch nicht sehr viel mehr."

„Lass uns etwas essen."

„Okay, ich decke denn Tisch."

„Danke. Dann gehe ich duschen." Bridger verließ den Raum und stellte sich im Bad unter die Dusche.

Kristin deckte währendessen den Tisch und stellte das Essen darauf. Richtigen Hunger hatte sie nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie etwas essen müsste. Außerdem würde Nathan darauf achten, dass sie aß. In dieser Hinsicht war er ihr und Lucas gegenüber schon immer sehr fürsorglich gewesen.

„Sieht gut aus.", sagte Bridger, als er wieder den Raum betrat.

Beide setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen langsam zu essen.

„Was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Kristin

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine wir wissen jetzt wo Lucas ist. Das heißt wir brauchen ihn nicht mehr zu suchen. Sollen wir jetzt zurück auf die seaQuest gehen oder sollen wir hier bleiben? Und was ist mit seinem Vater?"

„Nach dem gestrigen Anruf bin ich sicher, dass sich Lucas selber um seinen Vater kümmern wird. Wenn er wirklich nicht mehr auf die seaQuest zurück will, dann wird er es seinem Vater selber sagen. Was das andere angeht... ich hatte mich wirklich auf den Landurlaub gefreut und auf die Zeit mit euch beiden in meinem zuhause, doch jetzt... Ich kann das jetzt einfach nicht mehr genießen. Das wirst du sicher verstehen."

Kristin nickte daraufhin.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir zurück auf die seaQuest gehen. Da kann ich wenigstens etwas tun und mich so ablenken. Das einzige wovor mir graut sind die Fragen warum wir schon zurück sind und wo Lucas ist. Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn ich es ihnen nicht sagen müsste."

„Dann mach das doch einfach."

„Aber habe ich als Captain nicht die Pflicht meine Mannschaft darüber zu informieren? Vor allem über die Tatsache, dass Lucas vielleicht nicht wiederkommt. Die anderen zählen auch auf ihn und sie sollten wissen, wenn er als Arbeitskraft wegfällt."

„Ich meine auch nicht, dass sie es nicht erfahren sollen, sondern dass du es ihnen nicht sagen musst. Sag es am besten Commander Ford und er wird die Aufgabe übernehmen und es der Crew sagen."

„Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee?"

„Auf jeden Fall erspart dir das einiges. Das einzige was dennoch passieren kann ist, dass die Crew dir und mir Fragen stellt aus welchem Grund Lucas nicht zurück kommen will."

„Machen wir es so. So blöd das jetzt vielleicht auch klingt, aber ich würde gern noch einiges einkaufen gehen bevor wir an Bord zurück gehen."

„Das klingt nicht blöd. Ich wollte hier an Land auch noch einiges erledigen. Lass uns das einfach heute machen und dann gehen wir heute Abend zurück auf die seaQuest."

„Einverstanden."

Besonders glücklich war Nathan nicht, doch er hatte schon lange vorgehabt einige Dinge an Land zu besorgen und jetzt war nun mal die Gelegenheit da. Vielleicht würde ihn das ein wenig von der ganzen Sache ablenken.


	7. Chapter 7

Jetzt oder Nie Kapitel 7

Bei Nathan und Kristin:

Mehr oder weniger ambitioniert liefen Kristin und Nathan durch die Stadt und kauften die Dinge ein, welche sie mit auf die seaQuest nehmen wollten.

Nathan kaufte sich hauptsächlich Bücher, da die, welche er beim letzten Mal mit auf die seaQuest genommen hatte, bereits alle ausgelesen waren. Die ausgelesenen Bücher hatte er bereits mit an Land gebracht und in seinem Strandhaus untergebracht.

Kristin kaufte sich ebenfalls Bücher, aber nicht so viele wie Nathan. Bei ihr waren es nur drei. Außerdem besorgte sie noch ein Gesellschaftspiel für nette Abende mit Kollegen und einige Pflegeprodukte, sowie Tee, da es diese spezielle Sorte nicht an Bord gab.

Nathan kaufte noch ein paar Süßigkeiten ein und auch noch etwas Musik, welche er in einem kleinem Laden in einer Seitenstraße entdeckt hatte.

Nachdem sie alle Einkäufe erledigt hatten war es kurz nach 13 Uhr und sie aßen eine Kleinigkeit.

Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Strandhaus, wo sie ihre Koffer packten. Die Lebensmittel, welche leicht verderblich waren packten Nathan mit in seinen Koffer.

Alles andere lies er in seinem Haus.

Er schrieb noch einen Brief an Lucas, steckte diesen in einen Umschlag und legte ihn auf den Küchentisch. Vielleicht würde Lucas noch einmal wieder kommen und den Umschlag finden. So wüsste er wenigstens wo sie waren.

Kristin sah dem Strandhaus ein wenig wehleidig hinter her, als sie es verließen. Endlich war ihre Beziehung mal ein Stück weiter vorangekommen und schon sollte alles wieder vorbei sein? Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie Lucas gegenüber so ungehalten war. Warum hätte sie nicht einfach still sein können und darüber hinwegsehen können, dass Lucas sie immer wieder in wichtigen Momenten unterbrochen hat?

Kristin drehte den Kopf weg und stieg zu Nathan ins Boot.

---

Nach einer überwiegend schweigsamen Fahrt kamen die beiden auf der seaQuest an.

Sie wurden von vielen merkwürdigen Blicken gemustert. Jeder schien sich zu fragen, warum die beiden wieder da sind und warum Lucas nicht bei ihnen ist, doch niemand schien auf die Idee zukommen sie danach zu fragen.

Nathan rief Commander Ford zu sich in die Kabine, wo auch Kristin saß.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Captain?"

„Sie könnten mir einen Gefallen tun und der Crew mitteilen, warum wir wieder hier sind und das ohne Lucas."

„Okay, wenn sie mir den Grund sagen."

Captain Bridger und Dr. Westphalen erklärten Commander Ford was passiert war und dieser erklärte sich bereit der Crew alles zu erklären. Zur Erleichterung von Nathan und Kristin gab er keinen Kommentar zu dem passierten ab.

Als Commander Ford die Kabine verlassen hatten verabschiedeten sich Kristin und Nathan auch gleich.

„Ich werd mich etwas hinlegen und versuchen zu schlafen.", sagte Kristin.

„Viel Erfolg dabei. Ich pack erst mal aus und werde dann noch ein wenig lesen. Morgen geht es mit der Arbeit weiter."

„Willst du morgen wirklich wieder arbeiten? Commander Ford könnte das immer noch für dich übernehmen."

„Ich weiß, aber wenn ich keine Beschäftigung habe, dann werde ich noch verrückt. Ich muss einfach was tun."

„Ok, wie du willst."

„Schlaf gut."

„Danke"

Kristin verließ die Kabine und lies einen nachdenklichen Captain zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

Jetzt oder Nie Kapitel 8

Bei Lucas:

Lucas und Orlando waren inzwischen im Theater angekommen und probten nun eifrig. Lucas half Orlando sehr dabei und dieser merkte wie viel besser Lucas als Partner war als sein eigentlicher Schauspielpartner.

Dies schien auch dem Regisseur nicht entgangen zu sein, denn in einer Pause sprach er Lucas an.

„Du kannst wirklich gut spielen."

„Meinen sie wirklich?"

„Ja meine ich. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht ans Theater zu gehen."

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Solltest du aber. Wenn du Lust hast kannst du die Rolle haben. Du bist viel besser als der andere Kerl."

„Ich denke darüber nach."

„Geht klar. Sag mir einfach heute nach Ende der Probe bescheid."

„Mach ich."

Lucas ging zu Orlando und erzählte diesem, was ihm der Regisseur angeboten hatte.

„Echt? Und machst du es?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich soll ihm heute nach der Probe bescheid sagen."

„Ich fände es toll, wenn du das machen würdest. Du bist wirklich besser als der andere, außerem können wir dann zusammen arbeiten und das macht sicher Spaß. Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen."

Dann war die Pause auch schon zuende und die beiden übten weiter.

Als die Proben beendet waren ging Lucas wieder zum Regisseur.

„Und hast du dich entschieden?"

„Ich hab erst noch ein paar Fragen."

„Ok, welche?"

„Wie lang würde das den gehen?"

„Die Proben gehen nicht mehr lange. Nur noch zwei Wochen. Danach haben wir unseren Auftritt. Ob es danach noch weiter geht hängt davon ab, wie gut der erste Auftritt läuft."

„Also Lust hätte ich schon, aber ich muss das erst mit meinem Captain klären. Geben sie mir noch Zeit bis morgen."

„Einverstanden. Aber dann will ich eine entgültige Antwort."

„Geht klar."

Lucas ging wieder zu Orlando zurück und teilte diesem mit, dass er noch mit Captain Bridger sprechen müsste, bevor er sich entscheiden würde. Eigentlich hatte Lucas dazu keine Lust, denn er wollte erst mal Abstand nehmen, aber wenn er wirklich bei dem Theaterstück mitspielen wollte, dann musste er mit dem Captain sprechen.


	9. Chapter 9

Jetzt oder Nie Kapitel 9

Bei Nathan:

Das Videphone klingelte und Nathan ging ran.

Lucas erschien auf dem Bildschirm.

„Lucas!"

„Hallo Captain. Ich muss mit ihnen reden."

„Worum geht es?"

„Ich hab ein Angebot bekommen für einen Job. Aber dafür brauche ich noch zwei Wochen frei."

„Zwei Wochen?"

„Ja. Kann ich die bekommen oder nicht?"

„Was ist mit deiner Arbeit hier?"

„Ich will ehrlich sein Captain. Im Moment weiß ich nicht, ob ich wieder auf die seaQuest zurück will."

„Wegen dem Job?"

„Nein, nicht wegen dem Job. Ich hab einfach keine Lust jetzt dort zu arbeiten."

„Kristin tut es leid."

„Ja, dass weiß ich, aber das hilft mir im Moment einfach nicht weiter. Der Job ist einfach eine Gelegenheit mal etwas anders zu machen."

„Und wenn dieser Job vorbei ist, kommst du dann zurück?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Es hängt davon ab, wie gut es bei dem Job läuft und falls es gut läuft, dann überlege ich was ich machen werde."

„Du wirst uns hier fehlen. Vor allem mir. Aber ich will dich nicht daran hindern das zumachen, was du willst. Du bekommst die zwei freien Wochen. Sag mir dann aber bitte bescheid, wie du dich entschieden hast."

„Danke. Das mache ich. Kann ich sie um noch einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Ja."

„Können sie dafür sorgen, dass mich keiner von der seaQuest sucht. Vor allem Dr. Westphalen nicht. Ich will mich gern unabhängig entscheiden."

„Ich verspreche es dir."

„Danke. Schönen Abend noch."

„Wünsche ich dir auch."

Beide legten auf und Nathan strich sich über das Gesicht. Was hatten sie nur angestellt? Lucas war ganz kurz davor die seaQuest für immer zu verlassen und er würde wieder einen Sohn verlieren, auch wenn dieser nicht sein leiblicher ist.


	10. Chapter 10

Jetzt oder Nie Kapitel 10

Bei Lucas:

Die zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und die Premiere stand an.

Lucas hatte hart gearbeitet um den Text zu lernen und Orlando hatte ihm dabei geholfen.

Jetzt standen beide nervös hinter der Bühne und warteten auf den Anfang.

Dann ging es los. Alles verlief gut und nach einem erfolgreichen Auftritt fielen sich die Darsteller hinter der Bühne in die Arme.

Alle zogen sich um und gingen dann gemeinsamen essen.

„Leute ich habe gerade eben erfahren, dass wir noch weitere Auftritte machen können. Es haben sich jetzt schon viele Leute für neue Auftritte interessiert und so wie es aussieht bekommen wir auch einige gute Kritiken.", sagte der Regisseur.

Alle waren begeistert und freuten sich. Bis auf Lucas. Dieser sah sich nun einer wichtigen Entscheidung bevor und er entschied sich dafür am nächsten Tag auf die seaQuest zu gehen und sich dort ein Bild zu machen, um sich dann entscheiden zu können.

---

Als Lucas auf der seaQuest ankam wurde er stürmisch begrüßt. Alle schienen sich zu freuen, dass er wieder da ist.

Als er Captain Brider traf fing dieser an zu strahlen.

„Lucas schön, dass du da bist. Wie ist es mit deinem Job gelaufen."

„Gut. Es könnte noch weiter gehen. Ich bin hier um mich entscheiden zu können was ich will."

„Fehlt dir das hier gar nicht."

„Doch natürlich fehlt mir das. Ich sage auch nicht, dass es einfach ist sich zu entscheiden. Ich möchte jetzt aber erst mal in meine Kabine."

„Ok, dann will ich dich nicht aufhalten."

Lucas ging in seine Kabine und sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Lucas wurde wehmütig. Hier hatte er sich immer zuhause gefühlt und Bridger war wie ein Vater gewesen und Dr. Westphalen wie eine Mutter.

Als es an der Tür klopfte öffnete Lucas.

„Hallo Lucas.", sagte Dr. Westphalen kleinlaut.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Darf ich rein kommen?"

Lucas nickte.

„Hör zu Lucas. Es tut mir unglaublich leid. Ich will dir erklären, wie das alles passiert ist. Die Situation zwischen Nathan und mir war anders. Weißt du es hat sich etwas großes verändert und das hat mich fertig gemacht. Ich wollte das mit ihm klären, aber du bist immer dazwischen gekommen. Es lag nicht an dir selber. Es war einfach... ich bin nicht damit klargekommen. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber es ist passiert und es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe das du mir irgendwann mal verzeihen kannst."

„Das habe ich schon."

„Wirlich."

„Ja. Ich war ziemlich sauer und habe auch fiese Sachen gesagt, aber das habe ich nicht so gemeint. Das war einfach aus dem Effekt heraus. Ich weiß, dass sie mich mögen und ich weiß, dass sie nicht so sind wie meine Mutter. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das besagt habe."

„Das war dein gutes Recht."

„Nein war es nicht."

„Es ist ok. Ich hab gehört, dass du die seaQuest vielleicht verlässt."

„Ja vielleicht."

„Ich fände das sehr schade. So wie die meisten hier, aber es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleibst."

Dr. Westphalen drehte sich um und verließ die Kabine von Lucas.

Dieser lies sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Was sollte er nur tun?

Über diesen Gedanken schlief er ein und als er wieder aufwachte wusste er plötzlich ganz genau was er zu tun hatte.

Er verließ das Schiff und ging wieder an Land...


	11. Chapter 11

Jetzt oder Nie Kapitel 11

Bei Lucas:

Lucas machte sich auf den Weg ins Theater, wo er auf den Regisseur traf.

„Hast du dich entschieden?"

„Ja habe ich. Ich werde zurück auf die seaQuest gehen."

„Du weißt, dass du diese Chance wahrscheinlich nur einmal im Leben bekommst."

„Ja das weiß ich, doch ich bekomme auch nur einmal die Chance an einem Ort zu arbeiten, wo cih so viele Freunde um mich habe und wo ich Menschen habe die um so vieles besser als Eltern sind wie meine eigenen. Diese Chance kann und will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

„Verstehe. Ich finde es wirklich schade, aber wenn du mal wieder an Land bist kannst du uns besuchen kommen."

„Das mach ich auf jeden Fall. Machen sie es gut."

„Du auch. Tschüß."

Lucas ging in die Wohnung von Orlando um ihm seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen und seine Sachen zu packen.

„Schade, dass du gehst."

„Ja finde ich auch, aber ich gehöre auf die seaQuest. Das ist mein Leben und meine Heimat."

„Du wirst mir fehlen."

„Ich bin nicht aus der Welt und wir halten auf jeden Fall Kontakt. Du musst mir unbedingt sagen, wie es mit dem Stück weitergeht und vergiss mich nicht, wenn du ein großer Star bist."

„Ach, ob ich das mal werde."

„Ganz bestimmt. Da glaube ich fest an dich."

Die beiden umarmten sich noch einmal, dann verliess Lucas die Wohnung zusammen mit seinen Sachen und ging zurück auf die seaQuest.

Als erstes ging er zum Captain und klopfte an dessen Tür. Dieser öffnete und sah ihn überrascht an. Er wusste nicht, wie Lucas sich entschieden hatte, doch es konnte auch zum schlechten sein. Es könnte sein, dass er jetzt genau in diesem Moment wieder einen Sohn verlor.

„Ich hab mich entschieden. Ich werde hier bleiben."

„Du bleibst?"

„Ja ich bleibe."

Captain Bridger fiel Lucas um den Hals und umarmte ihn fest.

Kurz darauf lies er ihn wieder los.

„Tut mir leid, ich freu mich nur so."

„Schon ok. Das geht mir genauso."

Noch einmal umarmten die beiden sich.

„Komm das müssen wir gleich den anderen sagen und dann feieren wir ein Willkommensfest."

„Klar, wenn es ihnen Freude bereitet."

„Ja das tut es."

„Ok, dann los."

„Aber zuerst gehen wir zu Kristin."

„Einverstanden."

ENDE


End file.
